The missing piece
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Cloud and Sarah have been married for a year; yet a war with a force called deepground is coming. It doesn't help that Sarah has a secret either. What's the secret? Is Cloud ready to take on this challenge? Sequel to "Dreams and Reality" CloudxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I decided to make a squeal! This is a lemon chapter so you know and for good reason. I don't know what to call this story so please suggestions would be nice. Here's chapter 1!

You were washing dishes waiting for your lover to come home. Today was a special day and you prayed he didn't forget since almost every guy forgets special dates. Today marked the one year anniversary of your marriage to Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife; the hero of the planet that defeated the great ex-SOLDIER Sephiroth. The man who saved the planet twice. He proposed to you the day after he defeated Sephiroth and you accepted without a second thought.

You heard the front door open and heard the familiar sound of his boots. You knew he was finally home from his long day of deliveries. He ran the Strife Delivery Service; you name it, we deliver it.

You continued washing dishes as he entered the kitchen. His spiky blonde hair, mako-blue eyes, his handsome face, and nicely built body always took your breath away. It's hard to believe that you're married to the guy. You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist from behind and felt his warm breath tickle your ear.

"I'm home." He whispered.

"Welcome home Cloud." You replied as you continued your task.

"I have something for you." He said as you finished your chore of cleaning the kitchen.

"What would that be?" You asked as you turned around in his arms to face him.

He released you from his embrace and dug through his pocket. He handed you what looked a bottle of pink lotion.

"My jasmine lotion! I just ran out this morning! Thank you Cloud." You gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Good thing i'm a delivery boy huh?" He smiled at you.

"Yes and no." You said.

"No? Why no?" He asked concerned.

"Because you're always taken away from me." You said. He smiled and put his arms around your shoulders.

"That's not true; my heart remains here." He pointed to your chest where your heart is.

"Cloud..." You smiled at him.

"Sarah, do you know what day it is today?" He asked with a gleam to his eyes.

"Today is February 5th, why?" You asked wondering if he remembered how important today is to you.

"What day is it today?" He asked again with a smile on his face.

"I just told you; February 5th." You said.

"No, today is something more then February 5th." He stepped closer to you.

"Really? Then what day is it?" You decided to play along.

"Today is our one year wedding anniversary." He stated.

"You remembered!" You smiled glad he wasn't one of those forgetful guys.

"Of course I remembered. I would never forget the day we became husband and wife. That day meant everything to me." He said.

"It's just that most men forget those days." You said feeling guilty for doubting Cloud.

"I'm not one of those guys. You should know that by now." He said.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry." You looked down in shame. He walked up to you and tilted your chin up with his gloved hand.

"Happy anniversary Sarah." He leaned down and kissed your lips. You snaked your arms around his neck bringing your bodies closer together. His arms wrapped around your waist and his tongue licked your bottom lip, begging for entrance. You decided to tease him by not giving him access. You felt his hand slide down from your waist to your butt and he squeezed it making you gasp in the kiss. He took this chance and slid his tongue into you mouth; wrestling with your tongue for dominance. You moaned in the kiss and he pulled you even closer to him. You pulled away giving your lungs much needed air.

"I hate when you do that." You panted from lack of air.

"I love it when you moan like that." He gave you one of those sexy smiles.

"Why is that?" You asked.

"You turn me on so bad when you do that." He said grinning.

"Well, calm down boy." You laughed and opened the refrigerator.

"Maybe I don't want to." You heard him say.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait because I need to start making dinner." You said.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked changing the subject.

"How about sweetish meatballs?" You asked taking out some hamburger from the freezer.

"Sounds good to me." Cloud said.

"Sweetish meatballs it is then." You used your fire magic to thaw it. It's faster then thawing it in the microwave or under hot running water.

After you both finished eating dinner, Cloud looked at you with those drop dead gorgeous eyes of his.

"So, what's for desert?" He asked seductively.

"Ah...should I look?" You asked nervously.

"No, don't bother." He said and got up from his chair.

"Cloud?" You too got up from your chair.

"I know just what I want for desert." He walked over to you and swung you over his shoulders.

"Cloud!" You gasped in surprise as he walked up the stairs. He entered yours and Cloud's bedroom and threw you on the bed.

"I want you for desert." He said as he crawled on the bed to you. He began kissing your neck making a moan escape your lips.

"God Sarah...louder." You heard him beg seductively as he removed your shirt and bra before kissing down between your breasts.

"Cloud..." You moaned his name.

"That's it...that's my name..." He removed your pants and panties leaving you completely naked while Cloud on the other hand was still dressed except for his boots.

"No fair Cloud..." You said as his eyes took your beautiful form in. He smiled and took off his gloves and threw them in a random direction.

"You know what they say; life's not fair." He smirked and inserted his finger inside you. You gasped as you felt small waves of pleasure pulse through your body as he pumped his finger in and out.

"Cloud...I...I...I need you!" You wanted him more then you ever wanted him before.

He pulled his finger out and began undressing himself. Soon he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Cloud...the boxers go too." You said.

"I'm not done teasing you yet." He said as he put his mouth over your right breast while cupping your left breast with his hand. You felt his tongue swirling around your nipple making you moan his name even louder then before.

"That's my girl..." He smirked and pulled down his boxers and kicked them off.

"Oh Cloud...please..." You begged wanting him deep inside you right now.

"Say my name again..." He rubbed his manhood between your legs.

"Cloud..." You whimpered wanting the teasing to stop.

He teased you a bit longer before finally entering you and pumped his manhood deep inside you. You tilted your head back and moaned his name.

"Oh god Sarah...you feel so good..." He pumped in harder and faster giving you more pleasure.

"Cloud....oh Cloud...don't stop..." You begged feeling his chest hard making him growl deep within his throat.

"Sarah...you're so tight." He pumped inside you harder hitting your sensitive spot. You whipped your head back and screamed his name.

"CLOUD! I'M ALMOST THERE! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" You begged as you were near your limits.

"I don't want to...you feel too good..." Cloud thrusted his hardest and fastest making you scream in pleasure. Your walls tightened over his manhood and your energy was spent. Cloud thrusted in a couple more times before his manhood went stiff and released his seed inside you making you moan his name.

"Sarah..." Cloud panted as he stared into your lavender eyes. He leaned down and kissed you regardless of your need of air. He pulled away and flipped on to his back next to you. You snuggled against his warm body and rested your head on his chest.

"Cloud...that was amazing." You whispered listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Sarah...I love you so much..." He put his arm around your shoulders; bringing you closer to his body.

"I love you too Cloud." You kissed his chest.

"It's only been one year of marriage and i'm happy but..." Cloud closed his eyes.

"But?" You were concerned.

"But I feel like there's something missing." He said.

"Something missing..." You said to yourself. You felt happy being with Cloud; you couldn't understand how something could be missing in your relationship with him. Cloud saw your sad expression.

"It's not your fault; maybe it's just me." He kissed your forehead.

"Who knows." You shugged and snuggled against him.

"Let's sleep...i'm tired...good night Mrs. Strife." He whispered.

"Good night my love." And you let sleep take over your tired eyes.

A/N: Good chapter huh? Too bad I don't have a titlefor this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, i'm in lemon mode now, but next chapter won't be a lemon I promise. This chapter is from Cloud's POV so you know. So this story will have Cloud's POV and Sarah's POV. I only got one review for the title of the story. Cloud's a little OOC in this chapter, but this was a fun chapter to write so don't hate me for it. R&R.

Cloud's POV

I watched as the angel next to me slept. She's so beautiful when she sleeps; it's when she lets her guard down revealing her true beauty. I'm lucky to have her by my side. I reach out to touch her face; I caress her cheek gently so not to wake her up. Still, something was missing in my life; i'm not sure what it is but what I am sure of is that Sarah has a part of that missing piece. I felt her stir from my touch and recoil my hand away from her. She opens her eyes and stares at me with a sleepy smile on her face. I treasure these moments where we just stare at each other in silence where no words are needed to be said; her eyes say it all.

"Good morning cloud." She yawns.

"Morning Sarah; sleep well?" I asked.

"You wiped me out last night; I still need sleep." She pulled the covers over her face blocking out the sun.

"I did overdo it didn't I?" I scratched the back of my head remembering the events of last night.

"Yeah, you did spiky." I heard her say from under the covers.

"I thought I would give you a night you will never forget; I know I won't." I said. She popped her head out from under the covers.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Oh Cloud, don't stop! Please don't stop!" I mimicked her. I could tell her face is going red from embarrassment.

"Oh Sarah...you feel so good." She mimicked at me. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"I won't mind if I heard you say that again...except use my name instead of yours." I smirked at her.

"You mean 'Oh Cloud...you feel so good'?" She asked.

"You know I do." I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Cloud!" She threw her pillow at me and it hit me in the face making me fall off the bed pulling the covers with me. I hit the floor with a thud and man did my head hurt from the impact of the wooden floor.

"Give me the covers back Cloud! It's cold!" I heard her holler.

"Admit that I feel good inside you first." I said.

"Hell no." She got up and walked towards the bathroom. I heard the shower being turned on I decided to take the opportunity that was being offered to me. I got up and threw the covers back on the bed before heading to the bathroom. I watched in awe as Sarah was washing her long black hair. She looked like a goddess there in the shower as she tilted her head back enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her skin. I decided to give her a feeling the hot water could not give her. I hungrily look at her as I stepped in the shower with her.

"Cloud, do you mind? I'm trying to take a shower." She said.

I pin her against the shower wall; I hold her wrists above her head so she can't escape. I lean in to her ear.

"Admit that I feel good inside you; or do I have to remind you?" I smirked.

"Okay, your dick feels good inside me; now can I finish my shower?" She asked but I wasn't gonna let my prey escape so easily. I rubbed my manhood against her making her tilt her head back and moan. Her moans turn me on like a light switch. I hated to admit it but i'm tired too from last night. I really did get carried away.

"Glad to hear it." I pulled away from her and walked out of the shower.

"Cloud, you're mean." She gave me one of those cute pouts that was hard to resist.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked with a sexy smirk on my face.

"Get over here and finish what you started." She pointed to the ground in front of her. I walked back into the shower and pinned her against the wall like I did before and kissed her neck. Her skin tasted so good and I wanted more; I wanted to feel her. Without asking I entered her and began thrusting. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist while her back was against the shower wall supporting her.

"Cloud..." She moaned my name and my name never sounded sweeter. I pounded in her faster; the feeling of being inside her pleasing me.

"Sarah... say it. Say that I feel good." I pounded in her harder making her moan in pleasure.

"You..." She began to say.

"Say it." I said as I continued thrusting in her.

"You feel..." She was near her climax; I could feel it

"SAY IT!" I demanded and I thrusted inside her harder and faster.

"YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE ME CLOUD!!!" She screamed as she reached her climax. I felt her tighten around me and I went in a couple more times before I reached my own climax.

"SARAH!" I released myself deep inside her and she arched her back. We both stared at each other panting for breath.

"Cloud..." She cupped my cheek with her hand. I leaned in to her touch. You would think that love would get dull after awhile; but not us. Sarah and I are still madly in love and I can tell just from looking in her eyes that it will never get dull; it will never fade away. That's why I love Sarah with all my heart and soul. She is my everything; my one and only love. When I make love to her I want her to feel that love I harbor for her and somehow I know she feels it. I look deep into her purple eyes and I lean in and kiss her gently. In that kiss I want her to feel that everlasting love I have for her.

"I love you." I whispered after pulling away from the kiss. She rests her head on my shoulder. She slowly unwraps her legs from my waist and stands on her own two feet. I remove my manhood from her and pick her up bridal style. I bring back into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I put the covers over her and climb in on my side of the bed.

"Let's sleep in shall we?" I said as I draped my arm over her waist and pulled her close to my body. Her back was against my chest.

"What about your deliveries?" She asked.

"I'm taking the day off." I replied kissing her bare shoulder.

"Oh, okay." She yawned and she fell asleep quickly revealing that true beauty once more.

"I love you my angel." I whisper in her ear before falling into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took awhile. I'm sick with a nasty cold and I still had to work. Also, I didn't like the chapter so I rewrote the whole thing. I think I discovered the title for this story. Hehe.

Normal POV

_Few days later..._

You woke up in your nice warm bed. You stretched out your arm to the other side of the bed. You expected your hand to touch warm skin, but instead cold sheets. You opened your eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. Laying on your lover's pillow lay a red rose. Next to it was a card. You sat up and picked up the rose and pressed it against your nose. You then opened up the card and read its contents.

Wishing you a happy valentine's day

I hope you have slept well

Today is a special day

A day when love is spread

A day when love is given

A day when love is confessed

A day when love is shown

Today I give you all the love in the world

I pray that it's enough

To ask you one question which can wait

For now, head downstairs to the kitchen

I love you

-Cloud

Today is valentine's day. He knew you haven't been feeling well for the past few days. That's probably why he didn't wake you up. You've been throwing up many times a day, but you refused to see a doctor. You already know what's causing you this sickness. Maybe it was time you told Cloud the news.

You got out of bed and took a quick shower. You put on some clothes and walked down stairs to the kitchen. No Cloud in sight. On the table sat your favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes. There next to the plate sat another card. While eating you opened up the card.

Enjoying your breakfast?

All my love is put in it

That's why it tastes so good

Eat up my love

You have a little journey ahead of you

What is this journey you ask?

The journey is finding me

Have fun searching

I love you

-Cloud

You shook your head and finished eating your breakfast. After washing the used dishes you decided it was time to start the search for your husband. You checked every square inch of the house; no Cloud.

You were just about to head outside when you felt sick to your stomach. You rushed to the bathroom and puked out what looked like to be your morning breakfast. You really need to tell Cloud what you found out about your sickness, but seeing that he's not around it would have to wait.

You went over to the 7th Heaven bar and asked Tifa if she's seen Cloud anywhere.

"No, I haven't seen him today. I figured he would be with you since it's valentine's day." Tifa said.

"He's hiding from me." You said.

"You want a beer for the road?" Tifa asked.

"Sorry Tifa, wish I could." You said eying the beer in her hand.

"It's on the house." Tifa said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Tifa, I can't." You said.

"Sure you can, take it." She set the bottle in front of you.

"Tifa, i'm sick. I don't want to drink it just to have it end up in the toilet." You said.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Cloud told me you've been feeling under the weather lately." Tifa's smile faded.

"It's alright. I should get going, tell Ky and Amber I said hi." You said and left the bar.

You looked everywhere in Edge, yet still no Cloud in sight. You were starting to get pissed. You didn't want to spend valentine's day this way. You decided to head home and sleep since you aren't feeling well anyway.

You opened the door to your house and found candles lit everywhere and a trail of red rose petals leading up the stairs. You followed the flowery trail up to your bedroom. You opened the door and there sitting on the bed sat Cloud with a loving smile on his face.

"Cloud, I found you." You said exhausted from your day long search.

"Yes you did. Now I can ask you that one question." He stood up and walked over to you. He stood in front of you and leaned in to your ear. His warm breath was tickling your ear as he spoke.

"Will you be my valentine?" He whispered.

"Yes, of course I will." You kissed his cheek.

"Good. Oh, how was the pancakes I made you?" He asked.

"Yummy, till I threw it up later on." You said.

"Sarah, I think you really need to consider seeing a doctor." Cloud said worried.

"Cloud, I already know what's wrong." You looked at him.

"Then tell me what it is so I can buy you so medicine." Cloud pleaded.

You started laughing as Cloud stood there confused on what was so funny.

"I think it's time I told you what's going on." You chuckled as you sat yourself down on the bed and patted the spot next to you.

Cloud's POV

She motioned me to sit next to her and I did so. She looked a little nervous and that scared me.

"Cloud, I have morning sickness." She said and put her hand on top of mine.

"Morning sickness? I've heard of that before; it's a side affect that women get when they're..." I couldn't finish that sentence as I realize what she just told me.

"Cloud...i'm pregnant." She confessed.

The missing piece; it all made sense. A child...my child...no...our child...the missing piece.

Normal POV

Cloud didn't say anything and that got you worried.

"Cloud?" You said worried.

"I'm...gonna be a father?" He asked not looking you.

"Yes." You answered.

"You're gonna become a mother?" Cloud asked still not looking at you.

"Yes." You answered.

"We're gonna become a family?" Cloud's voice rose a little.

"That's right." You looked down at the floor.

"This is great!" Cloud pulled you into a hug.

"Really?" You said surprised.

"We're gonna become parents! This is the best valentine's gift ever!" He picked you up and he spun you around in his arms. You were both laughing and kissing before Cloud decided to take out his phone.

You watched as Cloud called just about everyone sharing the good news. This was gonna be an interesting nine months.

A/N: Sarah's secret is out! She's expecting! Should it be a boy or a girl? It's hard for me to decide. Same thing with names..grrr R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I forget to mention in the beginning of chapter 1 that Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. If Final Fantasy VII belonged to me then Cloud and Tifa would be married. Okay, finally got that off my chest.

A/N: Finally got this chapter done. I guess you noticed that I don't post my chapters everyday like I did before. This is due to writer's block and a extra hour of work. I'm working an extra hour longer at my job so posting and completing chapters will take longer. I still i'm debating the gender of the baby, it's hard to decide so i'm leaving it up to you readers. So far I got one vote that says it should be a girl. Oh, and names would help too. R&R

_Three months later_

_You were standing at the town square; waiting for your lover to arrive. Suddenly an explosion took place on top of one of the buildings sending down debris upon the citizens of Edge. Giant helicopters flew in with giant metal crates attached on some wires below them. Men in blue suits with guns jumped down from the helicopters and started shooting at the citizens. You watched in horror as people dropped like flies. Some people were being shoved in the giant metal crates by the men in blue. One of the men grabbed your arm and pulled you towards one of the crates. You heard someone calling your name; you recognized the voice as you turned to see Cloud running towards you. Before he could reach you bullets pierced his body and you screamed as his lifeless body hit the cold pavement._

"CLOUD!!!" You screamed shooting up from your bed. Sweat covered your body and you were breathing heavily. You felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around your shoulders from behind.

"Shhh...i'm here Sarah...i'm here...shhhh..." Cloud whispered in your ear.

"Cloud...it was horrible...I couldn't...I couldn't..." You burst into tears. Cloud turned you around so you were facing him and pulled you into his warm embrace. He stroked your hair hoping to calm you down.

"Shhhh...tell me what happened." Cloud said.

You shook your head and buried your face into his white tank top.

"Sarah...calm down. Tell me what happened so I can help you. When Marlene or Denzel had nightmares, they would talk about them with Tifa and afterwards they felt better. So please tell me what happened." Cloud begged.

You pulled away from his shirt and looked down.

"I was in the town square when there was an explosion. Then helicopters with giant crates came." You said.

"Go on." Cloud said.

"Men in blue came out of the helicopters and started killing everyone around them. They were shoving some people into the giant crates. On of the men grabbed me and pulled me towards one of the crates." You said.

Cloud nodded his head urging you to go on.

"Then I heard you calling me and I saw you running towards me....then...then...." You buried you face back into Cloud shirt.

"THEY KILLED YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!" A new batch of tears flowed down your eyes and you cried hysterically.

Cloud pulled you closer and his arms tightened around your small form.

"Sarah, you need to calm down; stress is not good for the baby." Cloud said rocking you back and forth.

"I'm sorry..." You tried to calm yourself down but the image of Cloud's lifeless body stayed in your mind. Your body started shaking and you could no longer handle the stress. Soon you fell into darkness.

Cloud's POV

Suddenly she grew quiet and I wondered how she calmed down so quickly. I looked down at her to see that she fainted. I never saw her react to a nightmare like that before. I couldn't imagine watching her die in front of me; it must have been horrible to watch the one you cherish most die right before your eyes. Aeris and Zack were like siblings to me; but Sarah is different. Sarah is my wife and now the mother of my unborn child.

I laid her down on the mattress on her back and looked at her stomach. A little bump showed and I placed my hand on top of her stomach and smiled. To believe there is a life growing inside her; a part of me and a part of her.

I covered her with the blankets to keep her warm before settling in myself. I put my arm around her and snuggled close to her. The scent of jasmine catches my nose as I smell her skin. I could live on her scent forever. Soon, my eyes grew heavy and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Normal POV

You woke up feeling a little more tired then normal. You knew it was because of all you crying last night and lack of sleep. Cloud slept on by your side with his arm lightly draped over you.

"Cloud?" You shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed not opening his eyes.

"What happened last night?" You sat up and stared out at the unopened curtain, but still some traces of light could seep through the room.

"You fainted." Cloud said groggily a he sat up.

"Oh, i'm sorry." You said.

Cloud draped his arm over your shoulder and you rested your head on his shoulder taking in his scent; he smelled like the rain.

"You smell good." You whispered.

"What do I smell like?" Cloud asked amused.

"Like the morning rain." You answered and yawned.

"Still tired?" He asked concern woven into his voice.

"No." You answered.

"You're a bad liar Mrs. Strife." Cloud said.

"At least I tried." You countered as you laid back down.

Cloud leaned over you and kissed your temple.

"Sleep love." He whispered as he laid down right next to you.

"But it's morning." You complained.

"I don't care if it's morning or night; you gonna sleep." Cloud said.

"But-" Cloud cut you off with his lips on top of yours.

"Sleep, i'll stay with you." He whispered as he pulled away.

"Okay." You gave in and closed your eyes. You still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A/N: Chapter 5 is almost done, but i'm not sure if I should post it today. Oh, I guess I should mention some things that completely forget to mention. Sarah and Cloud do not live at 7th Heaven anymore and have a place of their own. Ky and Amber live with Tifa and the kids because Tifa believed that it was time that Sarah started living her life since she took care of Ky and Amber since she was like 14 and had no time to herself. Oh, and i'm wondering if Sarah's dad should be in this story and if he should still be a drunk. That's up to you. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As you can see, I decided to post the chapter. I thought since this story is gonna take longer to write I might as well post as soon as the chapters are done. R&R.

Cloud's POV

I woke up next to my sleeping angel, she was so beautiful I couldn't help but kiss her temple as softly as I could so not to wake her up. I looked at the time; it read 1: 39 PM. I really slept in, good thing I didn't work the weekends. I quietly got out of bed and went downstairs.

What happened last night with Sarah scared me. Since last night I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was coming; something bad. I don't want to worry Sarah, especially in her condition. I decided that to distract her from her nightmare that I would take her shopping. I patiently waited for her to wake up and soon I heard a creaking sound upstairs; I knew she was awake. She came downstairs in her silky white robe and yawned.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Don't you mean 'good afternoon'?" I chuckled.

"Did I sleep in that late?" She asked as she sat on the couch next to me.

"You weren't the only one; I woke up 10 minutes ago." I confessed as I put my arm around her.

"Oh." She replied as she rested her head on my shoulder. She still looked a little tired.

"I have an idea for what we can do today." I said.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"You know that guest room we have never used? The one at the end of the hall upstairs?" I questioned and I felt her nod.

"Well, we should clear it out." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're silly; for the baby of course. We should buy a crib." I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Really?" She removed her head from my shoulder and I saw her eyes glow with excitement.

"Yeah, do you want to?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. We should get dressed first." She said.

After we both got dressed we headed to a baby store. We looked at all the cribs and found a caged looking brown one since we didn't know the gender of the baby yet. After paid for the crib and wrote down the address so they could deliver it to the house I noticed Sarah looking at baby clothes.

"I think those can wait." I said as I approached her.

"I know, I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" She questioned as she placed her hand on top of her stomach.

I smiled as I thought about it.

"We'll find out in a couple months." I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find out." She smiled.

We were walking home hand in hand down the street. I thought about what life was like before I met Sarah.

A year ago I was a loner; not caring if I lived or died. I was stuck in the past; thinking about my life and thinking of myself as nothing more but a failure. I failed to join SOLDIER which was my dream. I failed Zack by not embracing my dreams. I failed Aeris by not protecting her like I promised. I failed Tifa and the kids by abandoning them and moping around at Aeris' church. I failed to keep Tifa's promise when Sarah and I found her hurt in the church. I was infected with geostigma and accepted my fate without even bothering to fight it.

Then the dreams started; the dreams of Sarah.

Ever since I met Sarah I started to hope that I could do something right for once in my life. I wasn't gonna let that hope slip through my fingers again.

Now look at me. Here I am married to a wonderful woman who's carrying my child within her womb. A year ago if someone told me i'd be married, I would think them as insane.

I look at Sarah who is walking beside me holding my hand. I squeeze her hand and she looks at me. She gives me one of those loving smiles that just makes my heart skip a beat. I smile back and lean down and kiss those sweet tasting lips of hers. Life never tasted so sweet.

Normal POV

Soon you reached home and with a sigh sat on the couch.

"The crib is should be delivered here tomorrow. I should clear out the guest room." Cloud said as he headed upstairs.

"I'll help." You said but Cloud shook his head.

"No, you're not. You're pregnant and besides, the men do the heavy lifting." Cloud said.

"And women can't?" You stood up and put your hands on your hips.

"Pregnant women shouldn't be lifting anything other then what they already got." Cloud countered back.

"Cloud, i'm only three months in. I can handle a little lifting." You said.

"I said no, for the sake of our child please?" Cloud begged.

"Fine." You sat on the couch and pouted like a little kid.

Cloud smiled and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" You asked.

"I just imagined our child getting me that look. If I see that look on our child's face in the future I know they got it from you." He chuckled.

"Just go upstairs and do your manly lifting." You said ignoring Cloud's comment. Cloud sensed something was wrong and so he left the steps and sat next to you.

"Sarah, I just don't want you to get hurt. Physical, mental, or even emotional stress isn't good for the baby so early in the pregnancy. Why can't you understand that?" Cloud put his hand on top of yours.

"Just because i'm pregnant doesn't make me weak." You said.

"I never said you were weak. I'm just thinking about our baby's health. You raised Ky and Amber since your mother died and you always put their needs first before your own. Why can't you do this for our child?" Cloud asked.

You knew he was right. You did raise Ky and Amber since you were 14 years old. You put all your time in just for them and never any time for yourself.

"You're right; i'm sorry." You said looking down in shame.

"Hey, don't be that way. I'll tell you what; when we find out the gender of the baby you can paint and decorate the room okay?" Cloud said.

"Okay, that sounds like something I can do." You said cheerfully.

Cloud got up and headed upstairs to the guest room. You decided to follow him and Cloud looked at you like 'you're not helping'.

"Cloud, i'm just gonna watch." You said and Cloud looked relieved.

You watched as Cloud removed the mattress from the bed frame. He pushed it to the corner of the room and began taking apart the bed frame. You looked around the room that in a couple months would belong to your firstborn. You touched one of the walls and slid your hand down.

Cloud's POV

I was taking apart the metal bed frame by unscrewing the screws keeping the frame together. I heard Sarah walk across the room but I focused more on the task at hand.

"Clouds." I heard her say and I stopped what I was doing. I looked at her and couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"I want to paint clouds on the wall where the crib will be." She said, he hand was resting on the wall.

"Clouds is a babyish thing so it would suit a baby's room." I said.

"That's not why I want to paint clouds." She said. I couldn't read her since her hair was still blocking her face from my view.

"Then why?" I asked.

"I want our child to know the you love him or her. I know you go on a lot of deliveries, so I thought if I paint clouds near the crib that it would say that no matter where you go or how long you'll be gone that you'll always love him or her. You'll always watch over him or her as long as those clouds remain painted on the wall." She explained not looking at me.

I dropped the screwdriver and walked up to her. She still didn't look at me and continued to stare at the wall where her hand is. I stood behind her and stretched my arm out till my hand was right over hers on the wall. My other arm wrapped around her waist and my hand was on top of the bump of her stomach. I rested my chin on her shoulder. I felt her other hand rest on top of mine on her stomach.

"I will always be with you; both of you." I kissed her shoulder. The scent of jasmine reached my nostrils as I brushed the tip of my nose against her neck.

"I will always love you both." I stroked the little bump on her stomach.

It was in that moment that I felt pure happiness and bliss. In that one moment I felt that this was gonna be one of my most treasured moments in my life. It was also in that moment that I knew it wasn't gonna last.

A/N: What did you think of the ending scene? I thought it was heartwarming don't you agree? I think I might look at a baby name website for boys and girls and also look at the meaning behind the names. I found out that Sarah means 'lady' or 'princess'. lol. Well, she's a lady alright hehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Finally got this chapter done! Not sure when the next chapter will come out since i'm having a case of writer's block. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. If you want something to happen in this story you can give a suggestion. I'm not saying that your suggestions will be in the story, but if I like it I will. Here's chapter 6!

Normal POV

Today you and Cloud went to buy some paint for the room You looked at all the colors and experimented in your head on what you could do with them. You saw a light shade of blue and a little darker shade of blue. You imagined painted clouds that would have a darker outline and the middle would be a light blue. You told Cloud your plan and he agreed that it was a good idea. You also thought of painting a sun with yellow and orange. You bought the four cans of paint and skipped home with Cloud behind you.

"You're in a happy mood today." Cloud pointed out and you spun around and smiled at him.

"Really? I guess i'm excited about painting and the crib." You chirped as you skipped on the sidewalk while Cloud carried the supplies.

"Have you painted before?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, my mom was an artist so I learned a lot from her." You stopped skipping at the thought of your mother. You put your hand on your stomach.

"I wish she was here now." You said.

"Sarah..." Cloud said.

"I know, I just want her to tell me how to be a good mother. What if I mess up?" You said worried.

"We all make mistakes, even parents. We can't dwell on them though or else it will ruin our lives. You taught me that Sarah." Cloud stood right next to her.

"Thank you Cloud." You whispered and you were sure that Cloud heard you.

"Let's get home and start painting that room shall we?" Cloud smiled.

"Yeah!" You cheered and began going back to your skipping home routine.

"You're silly, you should get pregnant more often." Cloud chuckled.

"Cloud, you're thinking ahead don't you think?" You continued your skipping.

Cloud stopped in his tracks and that made you stop skipping and turned to face him.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" You asked looking at the blonde warrior.

"I never had brothers or sisters; I was an only child. I always wanted a brother or sister when I was little. Since my father died when I was very young; my mother wasn't left that option. What i'm saying is I want our child to have siblings so they can take care of each other; just like what you did for Ky and Amber." He explained as he looked at the sky.

"More then one child huh? How old were you when your father died Cloud?" You asked not sure if he wanted to discuss it.

"I was 4 years old. Why?" He asked.

"That's how old our first child will have to be then till we have our second child." You smiled.

"So, we wait till he or she is 4 years old till I can get you pregnant again?" Cloud questioned.

"Yep!" You chirped.

"Sounds good to me. That will give us four years of parent experience." Cloud pointed out.

"Good point. Now come on, we chatted long enough." You grabbed his arm and pulled towards home.

Cloud's POV

She dragged me the rest of the way home. I could tell she was excited by the glow in her eyes. I had to admit that i'm also excited. As soon as we got home she pointed her finger at the stairs.

"To the baby room!" She cheered and headed upstairs. I followed her of course since i'm carrying the four cans of paint she will be using. We entered the baby room and she stood in the middle of the room.

"Cloud, where is the crib gonna be?" She asked.

"The crib hasn't even arrived yet, Where do you think it should be?" I asked as I put down the paint cans.

"How about the corner of the room? I can paint clouds on one wall and then a sun on the other wall next to them." She suggested.

"I think it's a good idea." I agreed and she smiled.

"Alright, i'll start painting. I'm a little rusty though so I think i'll practice on some paper." She said.

"Hey Sarah? I just noticed something." I realized we had a little problem.

"What?" She looked at me.

"We forget to buy paint brushes." I scratched the back of my head.

She had this blank stare on her face when she realized I was right. Out of all things we forgot to buy; it had to be the paint brushes.

"I was so excited that would be painting again that I forgot to grab some paint brushes; how embarrassing." She looked down at the paints cans in embarrassment.

"Hey, i'll go back and buy some; i'll even buy you one of those little paint sets so we don't waste the paint we'll be using for the walls." I said trying to cheer her up.

"You don't want me to come with you?" She asked still looking a little shameful.

"I need you to stay here because the crib should arrive while i'm gone. I'll be back shortly okay?" I kissed he on the cheek.

"Okay, be safe." She said.

I went back to the store and bought some paint brushes in many sizes and a little paint set with some sketch paper. I returned home and just like I thought the crib did arrive when I was gone.

"I'm back." I said carrying in the shopping bag.

"The delivery guys were nice enough to carry the crib upstairs. Do you want to put it together now or later?" Sarah sat on the steps.

"I'll do it later; here." I gave her the bag.

"I'll start practicing right away." She gave me one of her smiles. She headed to the kitchen leaving me to ponder what she would come up with.

Normal POV

You started painting clouds with the paint set and sketch paper Cloud bought you. You mixed some of the colors to give the paint a lighter or darker look. You also painted some suns. After awhile you felt confident enough to start painting on the wall. You grabbed the paint brushes and headed upstairs to the baby room. Cloud was standing in the middle of the room and you could tell that he was in deep thought.

"Cloud?" You touched his shoulder. He jumped a little at your touch.

"Cloud, are you okay?" You placed your hand on his cheek. He leaned in to your touch and closed his eyes; enjoying the warmth of your touch.

"I'm alright; just thinking." He placed his hand over yours.

"I won't ask. I know that when you're thinking that you keep it to yourself." You said and he opened his eyes.

"Sarah..." Cloud stared right into your eyes.

"Come on, you better get started on that crib." You said.

"Sarah..." Cloud repeated your name.

"What?" You asked.

"Let's do it tomorrow; it's getting late anyways." Cloud quietly said.

"Alright, if you say so." You replied. You were about to leave when Cloud grabbed your hand.

"I have a confession to make." Cloud said. You turned to face him.

"Alright, tell me then." You said.

"I'm scared." Cloud said.

"Scared? Scared of what Cloud?" You asked urging him to go on.

"I'm scared that I won't be a good father. I don't even know how a father should act. What if I do something wrong? What if I end up hurting him or her?" Cloud said ever so quietly.

"Remember what you told me Cloud? We all make mistakes, even parents. As long as we have each other we can get through anything." You said.

He smiled and he pulled you into his warm embrace.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long; I have writer's block so this chapter is short. Also i've been busy with work and friends. If you have any ideas for what should happen in future chapters then tell me. R&R

Normal POV

_You were in the ruins of Midgar, you heard gunfire all around you. You realized you were in the middle of a battle. You saw men in blue killing men and woman in white outfits. You inspected one of the bodies and read the logo on the sleeve; the WRO. You remembered that the WRO stands for World Regenesis Organization and that Reeve Tuesti was in charge of it.. A woman in red with red eyes that glowed with blood lust started running towards Cloud with her weapon unsheathed. You saw Cloud pull out his sword from its harness on his back. He stood there ready to fight. Their swords collied; he blocked her attack and the woman looked at you. She gave you a sickening smile and knocked Cloud's sword out of his hands. She slashed him across his chest. Soon he was covered in his own blood._

"Cloud no!" You shot up from your bed. You looked to your right where Cloud should be sleeping; he wasn't there. You started to panic and tossed the blankets off you and ran out the door. You had a feeling that Cloud was in the baby room. You headed to the baby room and when you opened the door sure enough there he was. Next to him was the crib, put together.

"Cloud..." Your hand went to the necklace around your neck.

"Hey there Sarah; I didn't wake you up did I?" Cloud asked.

Tears started to spill from your eyes and Cloud looked at you with great concern. You ran into his arms crying from your horrible nightmare. Cloud stroked your long raven hair and held you close to him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Yes." You answered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

You sighed and told him the events of the nightmare that still plagued your mind. After you finished telling him your tale you felt his hold on you tighten.

"I'm not going anywhere Sarah." He insured.

"I know." You listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"That's the second dream you had of me dying." Cloud pointed out.

"I know Cloud; it scares me." You said.

"Don't worry, i'm right here." Cloud whispered.

You nodded and breathed in his scent. Cloud rubbed your back which brought you comfort and peace of mind.

"Why did you put the crib together so late at night? I thought you were gonna to do it tomorrow?" You asked wanting to change the subject.

"I wanted to surprise you." Cloud released you from his hold.

"Well, it's one less thing to worry about I guess." You trailed your fingers on the crib; feeling its smooth wooden texture.

Cloud wrapped his arms around your shoulders looking at the crib.

"I can't wait to find out what we're having." He said.

"We're having a baby." You said.

Cloud laughed and nuzzled your neck.

"You know what I mean Sarah." Cloud chuckled.

"We'll find out in two more months." You said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have I feeling it's a boy." You said.

"A boy huh?" He questioned.

"Yeah." You replied.

"Well, as much as I would like to continue this conversation; i'm tired. Shall we go to bed?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, i'm tired too." You yawned.

Cloud chuckled and scooped you up into his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you back to the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and laid you on the bed. He threw the covers over you to keep you warm. He leaned over you and kissed you gently on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too." You replied unable to keep your eyes open.

Cloud got under the covers and you snuggled closer to him; enjoying the warmth he was offering you. He draped his arm over your waist; you felt his warm breath caressing your forehead.

"I'll chase those nightmares away. I won't let them come true, I promise." Cloud whispered.

"I know." You said as sleep finally claimed you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I was busy and was having a case of writer's block. Enjoy! R&R

Normal POV

You woke up next to a sleeping Cloud. He looked so peaceful and free of worry. You quietly got out of bed and left the room. You went into the baby room and started opening the paint cans. You thought since Cloud surprised you with the crib; you thought you would surprise him by painting what you were planning. You grabbed the paint brush and started painting the outlines for the sun and clouds. After that was done, you grabbed some water and mixed the water with the paint; you began coloring them in. You inspected your work after you finished and were more then satisfied. You put away all your materials and moved the crib by your masterpiece. You heard the door open so you figured that Cloud was up and most likely looking for you.

Cloud's POV

I woke up finding the right side of the bed empty. I threw the covers off of me, got dressed in my normal attire, and began my search. My search did not last long as I have discovered that the door to the baby room was open. I crept inside and was in awe at what I saw.

The corner of the room was painted with clouds so real that it was almost like they were floating towards me. Like they came out of a water painting. That's how real it looked. The sun was designed in a way like it was bursting with light. Around the circle of the sun was curved lines that were painted a different color from the circle part. Right underneath the designs was the crib. Standing next to the crib was Sarah; her hand resting the rail of the crib. Looking at the sight took the breath out of my lungs.

"Morning Cloud." She gave me one of those innocent smiles.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. It was perfect, I stored the sight before my eyes in my memory. This memory will forever be precious to me.

The sun started creeping in the room which gave the room a warm glow. Sarah looked like an angel standing there in the morning light.

"What do you think? Did I do a good job? I know you were expecting cartoon-like clouds and sun and not something like this. Perhaps I went too far? I could always paint over it with white paint and start over." She suggested.

"No." I finally found my voice and took in a gulp of much needed air.

"I didn't do a good job?" She asked worried.

"Don't you dare paint over something so perfect." I said.

"Cloud..." She said looking at me.

"I had no idea you had such talent. You should do it for a career." I suggested.

"You really think so?" She asked.

I nod as I approach her. I put my arms around her shoulders. I felt her snake her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

"I think that would be fun; painting and selling art." She said.

"You should give it a try; it's better then waiting for me to come home from delivering. It would pass the time." I encouraged her.

"You're right; I think i'll give it a shot." She said.

"Glad to hear it." I said.

"I suppose I should make break fast before you go to work." She said but I held on to her tighter.

"No, let's just stay like this for awhile." I didn't want the moment to end.

"You want me to starve our child?" She questioned with sarcasm.

I released her from my grip.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright Cloud. I'll go make you breakfast." She left the room leaving me to look at her work of art.

Normal POV

You went downstairs to the kitchen to make Cloud and yourself some breakfast. At the same time you make lunch for him since he's delivering around that time of day.

You grabbed a carton of eggs, some bacon, and a loaf of sliced bread. You grabbed two skillets and tossed some butter in both pans. You pulled out two slices of bread from the bag and put them in the toaster. You opened the cupboard and grabbed a bowl. You cracked a few eggs and the contents went into the bowl. You whipped them and poured the contents into the pan. You took out the strips of bacon and placed them into the other pan. You heard the sizzling sound as soon as the bacon hit the pan. Around that moment, Cloud entered the kitchen.

"Hey sexy." You checked out his nice toned arms.

"Hey beautiful." He replied as he stretched.

"You know, if I wasn't pregnant I would jump you right now." You fake pouted.

"Am I that sexy?" Cloud questioned with a smirk.

You gave him a sexy growl as your reply.

"Don't do that." Cloud said.

"Why?" You heard the toast pop out of the toaster.

"You turn me on so bad when you do that." Cloud said blushing.

"I know something we can do." You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your lips upon his. He kissed you back without complaint and he licked your bottom lip begging for entrance. You parted your lips more and let his tongue slip into your mouth. He explored every inch of your mouth. You moaned into the kiss and just made him more aroused and his kisses became harder and more demanding.

You smelt smoke in the air and you realized you forgot all about breakfast. The smoke detector went off causing you to panic.

"Oh no!" You pulled away from Cloud and took the bacon and eggs off the stove. The bacon was burnt to a crisp and the eggs were burnt too.

"Looks like we're having toast for breakfast." Cloud said.

You both sat at the table and you nibbled at your toast slowly.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. It's alright." Cloud looked at you.

"I'll make you lunch now." You ignored his comment and started to make him a sandwich. You took one last bite of your toast before heading to the counter. You heard Cloud get up from his seat and walk towards you. You were spreading the mayo on the bread when you felt his arms around your pregnant stomach.

"You're too harsh on yourself." Cloud whispered in your ear.

"I can't do nothing right anymore." You bowed your head in shame.

"That's not true. What about the paintings in our child's room?" Cloud questioned.

"I can't cook my husband a proper breakfast." You said sadly.

"I got something better than breakfast. I got you and our child. That's enough for me." You felt his chin rest on your shoulder.

"Cloud..." You felt tears threatening your eyes.

"You and our child are the most cherished people in my life." Cloud whispered as he rubbed your stomach.

Your hands were shaking from emotion. You couldn't even finish Cloud's sandwich. You felt Cloud's hand reach over to yours and helped you spread the mayo on the bread.

"You really need to stop worrying about me and worry about yourself and our baby." Cloud whispered.

"I know; but those dreams..." You said remembering the two dreams you had.

"I told you Sarah; i'm not going anywhere. On the day our child is born; i'll be there. I'll be holding your hand through the whole thing. I promise." Cloud kissed your cheek.

"Alright, just keep your promise." You said and you hoped he would.

**A/N:** Guess what? You're gonna find out the gender of the baby in the next chapter! Isn't that exciting? I just have to get it done first. It should be posted tomorrow. Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's chapter 9 people! Hope you like it! R&R please?

_Two months later_

During the past two months your belly as began to swollen. Today was the day you were gonna find out the gender of the baby. You didn't tell Cloud though that you were gonna find out. You want to surprise him. You were soon at the hospital in the waiting room. A nurse called your name and soon you were laying on your back while the doctor was doing the ultrasound.

"Is my baby okay?" You asked concerned for your baby's health.

"Yes, so far so good. Do you want me to tell you the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked and you excitedly nodded.

"You are expecting..."

You left the hospital and went to the baby store and bought some clothes. You were happy to finally know the gender of the baby.

You went home and Cloud was sitting on the couch.

"Did you just get home?" You asked as you entered the house.

"Yeah, where did you go?" He asked.

"The baby store." You were honest.

"What for?" He was curious.

"Baby clothes." You answered.

"Baby clothes? Sarah, we don't even know the gender yet." Cloud said annoyed.

You sat on the couch next to him and put the shopping bags in front of him.

"Why don't you look and tell me what you think?" You had a smile on your face.

Cloud did as you asked and pulled out a striped blue and white shirt.

"Isn't it cute?" You asked excited.

"Blue?" Cloud asked and you nodded.

"Surprised?" You asked wondering if he got the hint.

"It's cute." He said and your face fell to a frown. He didn't get the hint.

"What's wrong?" He said as he placed his hand over yours.

"Cloud, I went to the doctor today." You said.

"Without me? What for? To check on the baby's health?" He asked.

"Well yes, and our son is doing fine." You answered.

"S-S-S-Son?" Cloud looked at you shocked.

"It's a boy Cloud." You squealed excitedly.

Next thing you knew Cloud fell off the couch to the hard wooden floor. He fainted.

"Cloud!" You hollered.

Cloud's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and my head was spinning. What happened? Then I remembered what Sarah told me.

A boy...my son.

My head was resting on Sarah's lap; or at least on her knees cause of her belly.

"Cloud?" Sarah called my name.

I kissed her swollen stomach.

"A son..." I whispered and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I went without you. I wanted to surprise you." She looked a little ashamed.

"Just don't do that with our next child okay?" I teased and she chuckled.

"Okay, now that we know that we're having a son; it's time to think of a name." Sarah said.

The thing I didn't tell Sarah was that I already had an idea of a boy's name since I found out she was pregnant.

"Since it's and boy; can I decide? You can decide the next child's name." I asked or more like pleaded and she nodded.

"Zack." I said.

"Zack?" She asked.

"I want to name our son after Zack. Is that okay?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea." She smiled.

"Zack Strife." I said and her she rubbed her belly.

"It has a nice ring to it." She said.

I sat up slowly as the blood rushed to my head.

"Ow." She placed her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He kicked; wanna feel?" She smiled.

I placed my hand on her stomach and sure enough he was kicking.

"Wow." I was amazed.

"I think he likes his name." She chuckled.

I felt him kick again.

"I think he agrees." I laughed.

**A/N: **Yep, it's a boy! I was planning it to be a boy from the beginning, but I wanted other people's opinions. I only got one though. Next chapter will be coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here's chapter 10! Things are gonna start heating up real soon. Trust me. Enjoy! R&R!

You were hanging out at 7th Heaven with Tifa and the kids. You haven't spent much time with them so you asked Cloud if you could visit them today.

"So, how's the baby?" Tifa asked as she flipped the open sign to closed.

"He's doing fine." You patted your stomach.

"So it's a boy?" Tifa looked at you surprised.

"Yes, his name will be Zack." You said.

"Zack..." Tifa looked lost in thought.

"Tifa, i've been meaning to ask you something." You said.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" Tifa shook herself out of her thoughts.

"If something were to happen to me or Cloud; someone would have to take in Zack. There was only one person that came to mind. We want you to be Zack's godmother and any other children we may have in the future." You and Cloud talked about it for some time and Tifa was a good choice.

"I would be honored Sarah." Tifa grinned.

"You know, we should all take a vacation. You , me, Cloud, and the kids should all go." You said switching the subject.

"Well, the bar hasn't been getting much business lately. Getting out of Edge for awhile would be a good idea. I could use a vacation." Tifa agreed with the idea.

"Question is, where?" You asked no one.

"What about the golden saucer?" Tifa suggested.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. I'm gonna make Cloud take some time off from delivering." You said.

"The kids will be excited too." Tifa chirped.

"Yeah..." You sighed.

Just then Cloud walked in from his deliveries.

"Wow, that was fast." You said.

"I just couldn't wait to see you." He kissed your cheek.

"Hey, me and Tifa had an idea." You said.

"Yeah, what would that be?" Cloud sat on the stool next to you.

"We should go on a vacation. The golden saucer is a good place to go to; and the kids will have fun." You said.

"Well, I could use a break from deliveries." He said.

"So, can we?" You put your hands together and gave him the puppy eyed look.

"How can I say no to that look?" Cloud laughed.

"Yes!" You glomped him or tried since your belly was in the way.

"So, when are we leaving?" Cloud asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Tifa suggested.

"Sounds good to me." You chirped.

"Should we head home and pack?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah." You answered.

"I'll tell the kids. They won't be able to sleep from excitement." Tifa laughed and you joined in.

You left 7th Heaven with Cloud walking next to you. He draped his arm over your shoulder and held you close. You rested your head on his shoulder.

"So, whose idea was it?" Cloud asked.

"Mine." You answered.

"Taking a break from deliveries to spend time with you and my brother and sister-in-laws is a good idea." Cloud said.

"Yeah, speaking of my family I noticed that I haven't talked to my dad since I found out I had geostigma." You said.

"You're right." Cloud just realized that too.

"Cloud, can I ask you for a favor?" You hoped he wouldn't get mad.

"You know i'll do anything for you; what is it?" Cloud asked.

"Do you think I could go to my hometown and see my dad? You can spend time with Ky and Amber at the Golden Saucer." You said and Cloud looked at you with surprise.

"Do you think i'm gonna let my pregnant wife go see her abusive and drunk father?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, he's your father-in-law and grandfather of Zack. He's the only grandparent that Zack will ever have. I want to see my father." You argued as you walked into your home.

"What if he hurts you? I won't be there to protect you. You'll also be putting Zack in danger too." Cloud countered back.

"Fine, i'll never see the only father i'll ever have in my life!" You ran upstairs and slammed the door. You locked it so Cloud couldn't get in and cried on the bed. You cried for awhile till a thought entered your head. You picked up the phone that sat on Cloud's nightstand and dialed your father's number. You waited for someone to pick up and you heard the phone being picked up. You were expecting a drunk and yelling voice, but that's not what you got.

"Hello? This is Richard Jones speaking." Your father said.

"Hi dad, it's me Sarah." You said through the speaker.

"Sarah? Is it really you? Where are you? I haven't seen or heard from you in a year. Are you okay?" He asked which surprised you.

"Dad, you don't sound drunk." You stated.

"No, I gave up drinking. It was ruining my life and my relationship with you, Ky, and Amber. How are the little munchkins?" He asked.

"They're doing fine." You laughed.

"So, where are you living now? I wanted to see you and everyone as soon as I got sober." Your father explained.

"We're living in Edge right now. We're going to the Golden Saucer for vacation tomorrow. You should join us dad. Junon must be boring." You said.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. There's so much we have to catch up on." Your father said.

"You have no idea." You said as you rubbed you swollen belly.

"I'll meet you there tomorrow. Oh, and Sarah?" You father said.

"What?" You asked.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you in the past. I'm a horrible father to have hurt you the way I did. I hope you can forgive me one day." Your dad sounded like he wanted to cry.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. I love you." You said.

"I love you too princess." You dad called you by your nickname.

"Bye." You put the phone on the receiver.

You decided not to tell Cloud about your father going to the Golden Saucer to see you. You wanted to see for yourself if your father really changed. You hoped so.

**A/N: **Sarah's father is sober? Oh boy! Things are looking up! Wait till you read the next chapter! It's already written, but I think i'll tease you by not posting it till tomorrow. I'm so evil bwahahahahaha!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Today is my nineteenth birthday! Instead of you giving a gift to me; i'll be giving one to you. Chapter 11 is my present to you! A lot of drama is in this chapter just so you know. Enjoy my friends! R&R please!

Cloud's POV

I felt bad for yesterday's events; but Sarah surprisingly seemed happier and more anxious to go to the Golden Saucer. Maybe she saw that I was right about her father and didn't want to argue about it anymore.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I packed everything.

"Yep!" She chirped cheerfully.

I threw the bags in the back of the pickup truck. Since I found out Sarah was pregnant I decided to get a vehicle for her sake and Zack's. I rode fenrir for deliveries since she didn't want me to get rid of my precious motorcycle. I didn't want to either.

It took us a whole day to get to the Golden Saucer. We checked in to the hotel that Tifa and the kids were staying at.

"I'm gonna look around." She said and she left our room.

Normal POV

You went to the service counter to see if your father checked into the hotel.

"Excuse me, did a man by the name of Richard Jones check in?" You asked.

"Let me check." The lady looked through the records of people that were staying.

"Yes, there is. He's in room 212." She said and you nodded in thanks.

You were standing in front of your father's door. You were a little scared but you knocked on the door. The door opened revealing your father who looked better then ever. He didn't look so drunk and he shaved his beard.

"Sarah?" He looked at you then looked at your swollen stomach.

"Can I come in?" You asked with a smile on your face.

"Uh yeah, come in come in!" He said and you walked in. He shut the door behind you.

"You're looking well, and you're pregnant." He looked surprised.

"Yes, i'm 5 months pregnant. He's due in November." You said.

"How did you get pregnant?" He asked and you laughed at his question.

"How did you get mom pregnant?" You chuckled.

" Don't be a smart alack. I meant, who got you pregnant?" He asked.

"Cloud, of course." You said.

"Who?" He didn't know who Cloud is.

"You know, the hero of the planet? The one who killed the ex-SOLDIER Sephiroth?" You asked.

"Yeah, he was part of that rebel group called AVALANCHE. What about him?" He asked.

"He got me pregnant." You said.

"WHAT! SOME FAMOUS GUY GOT YOU PREGNANT?!! IS HE EVEN TAKING RESPONSIBILTY FOR HIS ACTIONS?!!" He yelled.

"Of course he's taking responsibility for his actions." You said staying calm.

"He's probably one of those men that takes what he can get. Famous people are always like that. They think they can get anything and anyone." Your father commented.

"Cloud's not like that." You said.

"Well, where is the bastard?" He asked.

"He's in my room." You answered.

"I think I want to meet him." He said.

You both walked down the hall to your room. You walked in with your father not to far behind. Cloud was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"What does it look like?" He replied.

"You seem bored." You said.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to come back." He said.

You father stepped into Cloud's view.

"Who's he?" Cloud never really met your father before. He only heard about the horrible stuff he's done to you.

"Cloud, this is-" You were cut off when your father rushed over to Cloud and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him against the wall.

"You're the asshole that got my baby girl pregnant?!!" Anger could be heard in his voice.

"Your baby girl? Wait, you're her..." Cloud started to say but your father cut him off.

"Yes, i'm her father you son of a bitch! You're in for a world of hurt!" Your father looked like he was punch Cloud any moment now.

"Dad, stop it!" You cried trying to get his attention. Your father ignored your pleas.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done to my daughter!" He was about to punch Cloud when Cloud punched your father in the stomach. Your father fell to the floor and curled up in a ball; his arms around his stomach. Cloud must have punched him hard.

"You say i'm in for a world of hurt? I've had more than my fair share of hurt that you couldn't possibly understand. I'm not the one that would throw beer bottles at my daughter. I don't call her a bitch and beat her leaving marks all over her body. I didn't sit at home and drink beer while she works 2 to 3 jobs just to put food on the table for her family. If anyone deserves a world of hurt; it's you." Cloud spat out.

"Cloud, please...no more..." You didn't want to be reminded of what happened in the past. You collapsed on the floor in tears.

Cloud's eyes changed from rage to worry and he rushed to you side. He was about to put his hand on your shoulder, but you slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" You spat. Cloud looked hurt by your words.

"Sarah...I-" He was gonna say but you cut him off.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE CHANGED?!! HE'S SOBER NOW!!! HE WANTS TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT HE DID!!!" You yelled.

"Sarah, I told you he just some famous guy that thinks he can get what he wants." Your father sat up and leaned against the wall.

"How dare you say that! I love her more than anything!" Cloud yelled.

"If you were to ask for her hand in marriage; I wouldn't allow it." Your father said.

"Too late." Cloud said.

"What?" Your father looked from Cloud to you.

"We're already married. We've been married for over a year and a half." Cloud explained.

"You didn't ask me for permission." Your father said.

"Why would I ask a abusive and drunk father for permission?" Cloud spat.

"Cloud, that's enough." You said with no emotion, but Cloud continued.

"I love her so much and knowing that she's carrying my son makes me love her even more. She means the world to me and nothing you say or do would make me think otherwise." Cloud said. Your father's look changed as he looked at you.

"I guess this was all a big misunderstanding. If I knew you two were married I wouldn't have outlashed the way I did. I missed the most important day in my daughter's life. I'm ashamed to be called father. I have a grandson on the way and I don't deserve to be a part of his life." Your father was near tears.

"Dad..." You wanted to say more but you didn't know how to say it.

"Mr. Jones?" Cloud asked; his voice no longer full of venom.

"Call my Richard." Your father said.

"Richard, i'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I was afraid that Sarah would get hurt. I never even asked myself if you changed. Seeing that you have and that you're trying to make amends for what happened is good enough for me. I want you to be a part of my son's life." Cloud said.

"Cloud..." You wrapped your arms around Cloud's arm and cried on his shoulder. It seems that things were gonna be fine. Your father accepted Cloud as your husband and Cloud accepted your father as his father-in-law. You couldn't of been happier.

**A/N: **Did you like my present? Hope so cause chapter 12 is still in progress. I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Sorry it took awhile, but at least I got it done. I have five days off from work so I should get a chapter or two in. I'm debating if I should turn this into a trilogy. It's up to the readers. Anyway, here's chapter 12! R&R

Normal POV

Ky and Amber were happy to find out that their father was no longer the pathetic drunk he was. They spent a lot of time together to make up for lost time. Cloud also spent some time with your father and they seemed to get along. You spent time with Tifa and talked about when you should have the baby shower. You said that it should be in the beginning of October since Zack will be born in the beginning of November.

"Is Cloud nervous about being a father?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not sure. I never really thought about asking him. Well, now that you mention it he was scared that he wouldn't make a good father." You said remembering what he said.

"Really?" Tifa sounded surprised.

"Yeah." You nodded.

"I think you two will do fine." Tifa said.

"You think so?" You asked.

"I know so." Tifa replied.

Cloud's POV

I was watching the chocobo races with Sarah's father. I'm glad that he is no longer drinking. Now I can finally get to know him and more about Sarah's family.

"Richard, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What's on your mind?" He asked turning his eyes away from the race to me.

"Were you scared when you became a father?" I asked.

He closed his eyes for a minute thinking of an answer. I wondered what kind of answer he would give me.

"I remember the day when Maria gave birth to Sarah. When I held Sarah for the first time; I had this feeling that I had to protect her with everything I got. You'll see when the time comes." He said.

"I'm assuming Maria is Sarah's mother?" I guessed.

"Yes, god bless her soul." He said.

"What happened to her; if you don't mind me asking." I wanted to know more about Sarah's family starting with her mother.

"Maria was one of a kind. Sarah looks just like her ya know." He avoided the subject as he leaned back into his chair.

"I heard she liked to paint." I said letting him get away with it for now..

"Yes, she was a brilliant artist. Watercolors were her specialty." I could tell he was thinking about the past.

"So i've heard." I said.

Richard looked at me and then he sighed.

"Alright, I see the look in your eyes. I'll tell you what happened to Maria. I'll start from the beginning." He said.

"Please do." I yearned him on.

"When I was young I was a troublemaker, a gangster some people would say. I always was looking for a fight and always found myself behind bars. That all ended when I met Maria. I was in the hospital from one of my fights; I got hurt pretty bad. She was my nurse and always treated me with kindness. No matter how cruel I was to her she always smiled and never yelled at me. In time I fell for her. She turned my life around and I left the gang and got a real job. We married and had three wonderful children." He said.

"Go on." I said wanting him to continue.

"Well, my gang members never forgave me for leaving and that said I would pay one day. My wife was that payment. She was on the way to the store when she was raped and shot. She bled to death." He had a sad expression on his face.

"I know what it's like to lose a mother at a young age. I was 16 when my mother died." I said.

"Sarah was 15; I can't imagine watching your own mother die." He said and I looked at him.

"Sarah was there?" I asked not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah, she would've been raped too if it wasn't for some people that was passing by at the time." He answered.

I couldn't believe it. Sarah watched her mother being raped and shot. She watched her mother die right in front of her and then she had to take care of Ky and Amber while dealing with her drunk abusive father. It was too much for me to handle. I left the chocobo races and I heard Richard call after me.

"Cloud!" He hollered but I ignored.

Soon I was at the hotel and ran into the room where Sarah and I were staying. There she was sitting on the bed with Tifa.

"Cloud, what's wrong? You look pale." Sarah said concerned.

"Tifa, can I talk to Sarah alone?" I looked at Tifa.

"Uh yeah, sure." She walked pass me and shut the door behind her leaving me and Sarah alone.

"Cloud, what's going on?" She asked.

I rushed up to her and sat on the bed. I put my arms around her and held her close.

"Cloud?" Sarah said my name.

"I never realized it till now." I said as a held on her tighter.

"Realized what?" She asked.

"That I could be putting you in danger." I said closing my eyes.

"Cloud, what are you talking about? You're acting weird." She said.

"Sarah, I made some enemies over the time I was traveling with AVALANCHE. ShinRa is my worst enemy and i'm afraid that something will happen to you." I confessed.

Sarah got out of my grip and looked at me. I turned my head away so not to fall for her gaze. She placed her palm on my cheek and turned my head to face her.

"Cloud, look at me." She said softly and I had to obey; especially with that tone. I gazed into those lavender eyes that I loved so much.

"Cloud, i'm not afraid. ShinRa helped us fight against Kadaj and his gang remember? I doubt that they will harm us. Even if there are enemies I know that you will protect me from them. I know that you will always come for me." She smiled as she spoke.

"Sarah..." I said.

"What brought this up all of the sudden?" She asked calmly.

I didn't want to tell her I found out about what happened to her mother. I didn't want to tell her that I am afraid that history will repeat itself. I don't want to imagine her getting hurt that way. I tore away from her gaze once more.

"My father told didn't he?" She said and that made me feel worse.

"Yeah..." I confessed.

"Yes, it's true I had more to deal with then just my siblings and drunk father. I had to deal with the nightmares and fears of losing someone else dear to me. It is also true that I feared the same thing would happen to me one day. And I also feared that history would repeat itself." She confessed her fears and shared the same fear I had.

"Sarah, I don't want that to happen." I said.

"It won't." She said as she placed her hand on top of mine. She always believed in me and maybe it's time to believe in her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I had a case of writer's block not to mention a lot of work including a meeting. Some people messaged me on how good of I writer I was and that brought my confidence in this story back! I thank those who messaged me! Here's chapter 13! R&R please!

Normal POV

The week at the Golden Saucer flew by fast. Before you knew it you were already packing for the trip home. You and everybody else would leave tomorrow morning.

"Wow, this week sure went by fast." You said as you packed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cloud's back was leaning against the door.

You stopped packing all of the sudden causing Cloud to worry.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"You know, we only have three months left." You rubbed your swollen stomach.

"We'll be fine." Cloud insured you.

"How do you know?" You asked.

"Because if you can take care of two kids and work 3 jobs i'm sure that one baby isn't gonna be much of a challenge for you." He answered.

"What about you Cloud?" You looked at him.

"As long as you're by my side I think i'll manage." He looked right back at you.

"It's hard to imagine." You smiled as you looked back down at the unpacked clothes.

"What's hard to imagine?" He asked; his eyes full of curiousity.

"It's hard to imagine someone as strong as you holding something as fragile as a baby in your arms. How can someone so strong be so gentle?" You continued packing.

"I think in depends on situation." Cloud said.

"You're right." You finally finished packing.

"But..."

"But?" You looked at Cloud wondering what he's going to say.

"But are these hands worthy of holding an innocent child when they are stained with the blood of so many?" Cloud asked as he stretched his fingers out while looking down at them.

"Cloud..."

"I'm not meant to have this life. I never had a normal life so why now?" He continued to stare at his hands.

"Because you let go." You answered. Cloud stared up at you as you tilted your head back looking at the ceiling.

"You had let go of the past and decided to look to the future." You explained.

"Sarah..."

"And Cloud..." You rubbed your stomach.

"Your future is right here." You said as you looked down at your stomach.

Cloud walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders from behind.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"We'll manage." You said.

"Yeah, we will." He agreed.

Later that night you laid on the bed thinking. So much has happened in a matter of two years. You never really gave much thought to it, but now you realized how your whole life has changed.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" Cloud turned around under the sheets to face you laying on his side.

"I thought you were asleep?" You asked.

"Guess again. So, what's on your mind?" He prompted up on his elbow.

"I was just thinking how much has happened." You said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Two years ago I was living a life no one should have to live. Then you came along and I discovered things about myself. I discovered I had powers and was infected with geostigma. You saved Ky and Amber and brought them into a warm and welcoming home. Just by being away from home my father sobered up and is his old self again. I even got married to you in the process." You explained.

"And now you're having my son." Cloud said.

"But still, I have a feeling that something is in store for us and not the good kind." You said.

"If there is something bad in store for us; i'll be ready to fight it. I just hope you're wrong." He said.

"For once, I hope i'm wrong too." You agreed.

Suddenly Cloud's cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand next to him.

"Who could be calling this late at night?" You asked.

"I don't know. But it must be important if they couldn't wait till morning." Cloud said as he flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" Cloud said.

You waited to see what was going on. Cloud was listening intently to the speaker. The longer he listened the wider his eyes got. You had a feeling that what he was hearing wasn't good news.

"Everyone in the city? How is that possible?" Cloud said and that made you confused.

Cloud listened a little longer to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I understand. Where should we go then?" Cloud asked the person.

You didn't like the look in Cloud's eyes.

"Alright, i'll talk to you soon." Cloud shut his phone.

"Cloud, who was that?" You asked.

"Reeve, I don't think we're gonna be going back to Edge for a while." Cloud said.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because everyone that lived in Edge has disappeared without a trace." Cloud answered worried.

**A/N: **Chapter 14 should be coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is short, but it's better then nothing! Also I decided to make a trilogy of this story, but under ONE condition! You have to message me and tell me what you think of both the stories and give one reason why I should make a trilogy. If I get enough messages then I will turn this sequel into a trilogy! Enjoy chapter 14! R&R

Normal POV

You couldn't believe what you just heard. Everyone that lived in Edge disappeared leaving Edge nothing more then a ghost town.

"You can't be serious?!" You said shocked.

"I can't believe it either. I don't think we should go back. We're gonna have to stay here for now." Cloud said.

"What about going to Junon or Costa De Sol; maybe even Kalm?" You asked

"I read in the newspaper a week ago that the people that lived in Junon disappeared without a trace just like Edge. As for Kalm, it was recently attacked and the people that lived there were either taken alive or killed on the streets. Vincent was there when it all happened. The WRO as control of the area right now. They're sending a squad to Edge to investigate. Vincent is heading there as well. The WRO don't know that much, but they know a few things." Cloud explained.

"What do they know?" You asked.

"They know the name of the attackers. They call themselves Deepground. The Tsviets is their elite unit." Cloud said.

"I don't like the sound of this." You said.

"Neither do I." Cloud agreed.

Cloud's POV

It was hard to believe what Reeve told me; but I wasn't gonna put Sarah in danger by not listening to him.

"So, you're leaving i'm assuming?" Sarah asked quietly.

"They'll need me and Tifa." I said.

"Another battle, another war to be fought." She said sadly.

"It can't be helped." I didn't know what else to say.

"Can't you just stay here with me?" She placed her hand on my bare chest; her touch is warm and comforting to me.

"I wish I could Sarah, but they're gonna need all the help they can get." I said wishing I could have said the opposite.

"War goes for on for months; sometimes even years." She said sadly.

"I know, that's why if I go maybe it will end quicker." I said.

"I guess one man can make a big difference." She said.

"So then you understand?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked away from me and I didn't want that.

"Sarah, look at me." I said but she didn't obey me.

"Sarah..." I whispered her name softly and she slowly turned her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I wasn't expecting the tears and I didn't want to see her cry because of me.

"Please don't cry Sarah." I stroked my fingers on her cheek wiping the tears away.

"I don't want you to go; I don't want to lose you." She jumped into my arms and starting crying even more. I rubbed her back to comfort her and held her close.

"You won't lose me, i'll be back before you know it." I insured her.

"Will you be back before Zack is born?" She asked. There are three months left until Zack is born and I prayed that I will be back before the day that would change my life forever.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said.

"Funny, since it's the world that's at stake.." She laughed.

"I will be there, I promise." I said.

"You better be Cloud or else i'll be PMSing for the rest of my life around you." She teased. Trust me, Sarah PMSing is a living nightmare.

"I'll take your word for it." I said.

"So, can we just go to Costa De Sol?" She asked switching the subject.

""Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to have my baby at the Golden Saucer." She complained.

"I guess you have a point. I guess you and the kids will be heading to Costa De Sol." I said.

"Yeah, dad already headed for Rocket Town so I guess i'll be doing a lot of babysitting while you and Tifa kick ass." She sighed.

"You'll live." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but for now I just want to spend one last night with my husband." She snuggled under the covers and scooted over to me to lay her head on my chest while I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to keep her close.

"You make it sound like i'm gonna die or something." I said sarcastically.

"You won't die." She said as she quickly fell in to a deep slumber.

"You're right Sarah, I won't die. I'll come home to you and our newborn son." I whispered as I too fell asleep with a sleeping Sarah in my arms.

**A/N: **Don't forget to message your thoughts about the trilogy if you want one!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! It meant the world to me! Please continue doing so my fellow readers in you want it to be a trilogy! Enjoy chapter 15! R&R

Normal POV

The next morning the kids were told what happened to their hometown. They took the news quite maturely and understood what happened. Well, they all had hardship in their lives so you weren't surprised how they took it. You explained to them that Cloud and Tifa were going to go help out with the WRO. When you told them that they were gonna go to Costa De Sol with you they were excited.

"Costa De Sol! We get to go to the beach!" Denzel said excitedly.

"We can go swimming!" Ky was too excited.

"We can look for seashells!" Marlene chirped.

"And we can play in the sand!" Amber was just as excited as the other three.

But your mind was elsewhere. You mind was on Cloud who at the moment was talking to Tifa and explaining to her about the phone call he received for Reeve. It won't be long before you and Cloud say your good-byes till you next see each other again. You didn't want to say good-bye cause you feared that he won't return to you.

You felt something on your shoulder snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked to see a familiar gloved hand resting on your shoulder. Cloud was standing right in front of you. You didn't even realize that he was standing there till he touched you.

"Sarah?" Cloud's eyes showed worry.

"Hmm?" You hummed.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer me when I called your name." He stated.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." You answered.

You had a feeling that this was the moment you dreaded; the painful good-byes that would have to be exchanged. You tried so hard not to shed your tears. You refused; you had to be strong. Cloud must have seen the pain in your eyes cause he reached for your hand and and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

"It will be alright." Cloud said.

You started remembering the dreams you had a couple months ago. You remembered how Cloud died in each one and you realized that those dreams were not dreams at all.

They were visions.

The thought of losing Cloud was too much to bear. You felt your chest tighten as you tried to control your emotions. You tried so hard not to cry, but alas a sob escaped your throat followed by silent tears.

You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to pull you hand away from Cloud's soft grip. You turned away from him; your back facing him as you tried to hide your tears. You felt Cloud's hands rubbing up and down your arms like he was trying to warm you up from the cold. But you knew he was trying to comfort you.

"Sarah, please don't cry." You felt Cloud's warm breath on your neck.

"I'm not crying Cloud." You sobbed.

"I believe you are." Cloud said.

"Please don't look at me." You begged. You didn't want him to see you so weak.

"I don't want to say good-bye to your backside." Cloud said.

"I don't want to say good-bye at all!" You walked away from him praying that he wouldn't follow you. You knew that if you looked into his eyes that you would never want him to go. Sadly your prayers weren't heard as Cloud grabbed your arm and spun you around violently to face him. Before you could react to his behavior you were brought into a passionate kiss. More tears fell down your cheeks as he kissed you. Now you knew that it was gonna be a lot harder to let him go.

"Don't you dare walk away from me like that." Cloud said as he pulled away. He rested his forehead against yours.

"I can't do it Cloud, I can't." You sobbed.

"We'll see each other again. You have my word." Cloud insured you.

"No we won't." You said.

"What do you mean Sarah? The next time you see me is when i'll be holding our baby boy in my arms." Cloud said.

"You'll die." You didn't want to say it, but you said it anyway as the dreams repeated themselves in your head.

"Sarah, I will NOT die. You have to believe me." Cloud said.

"Remember those dreams I was having a couple months back?" You asked and Cloud nodded.

"I think those were visions of what might happen. Cloud, you died in each one." You sobbed.

"Sarah..." Cloud whispered watching you as you suffered because of him.

"Please don't make me say good-bye." You whispered as your tears fell silently.

"Just wish me luck then." Cloud said.

"Wish you luck?" You asked.

"Instead of saying good-bye, wish me luck." He said.

You placed your hands on his cheeks looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Good luck Cloud and please come home safely." You said.

"I will." He said as he placed his hands on top of yours.

You felt Zack kicking you as if wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"I think Zack wants to wish you luck too." You chuckled looking down at your stomach.

Cloud removed his hands from yours and placed them on your stomach. You felt him kick again as if agreeing with you.

"Wishing your daddy luck huh?" Cloud had a smirk on his face.

"Please Cloud, for our son's sake please come home in one piece." You pleaded.

Cloud nodded before kissing you on the lips once more.

"I'll see you soon. Have fun in Costa De Sol." He kissed you one last time before leaving you to worry if he will ever return again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This chapter is really short, but I promise the the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy! R&R

_Three months later_

Cloud's POV

The past three months have been the worst for me. I longed for Sarah's warm touch, I longed to hear her voice, I longed to see her face. I miss her so much; i've never been away from her for so long and I prayed that I would never have to do it again.

I'm riding fenrir towards the battle scene in the ruins of Midgar. I can smell the smoke in the air and hear the thundering gunshots.

I looked up at the sky to see a woman in red hurling towards me spinning with her swords in front of her. I swerved fenrir to the right jumping off it in the process. I was in the air with the woman in front of me; her red eyes glowing. I swung my sword as she did the same. Our swords clashed on impact.

The fighting continued on for awhile until she disappeared from my sight. I looked left to right and finally spotted the woman running away. I would have chased after her when I had a feeling that I shouldn't follow her. I had a feeling that if I did something bad was going to happen.

Normal POV

It's been three months since you last seen Cloud. You hoped that he was still alive and well. You rubbed your very swollen stomach as you looked out of your window.

"Cloud..." You thought about your lover who was far away, but very near to your heart.

You heard the door creak open revealing Marlene, Denzel, Ky, and Amber standing at the doorway.

"Is something wrong you four?" You asked.

"Sarah, can we all go to the beach?" They asked in sweet voices you found hard to resist.

"Alright, let's go to the beach." You said and they all cheered.

You were all at the beach, each child doing their own thing. Denzel and Ky were swimming together while Marlene and Amber went looking for seashells. You decided to join the two giggling girls as they searched for seashells.

"Hey, look at this pretty one I found!" You heard Amber holler.

You smiled as you watched the two girls gaze at their newfound treasure.

Suddenly you felt wet between your legs. You looked down to see water streaming down your legs.

"Oh my god..." You whispered as you felt pain in your stomach. You fell down to your knees getting the girl's attention. The boys noticed too as they swam to shore.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Marlene asked worried.

"Go fetch an adult right now!" The pain worsened with every passing moment.

"Denzel, go get help!" Marlene hollered and Denzel rushed to the nearest adult.

Soon you where at the hospital with the four kids at your side. You begged Marlene to call Cloud and she ran to the nearest phone.

Cloud's POV

After a long battle it was all over. After three long months of fighting I can finally go back to Sarah. I heard my phone ring in my pocket and I took it out.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Cloud, it's me Marlene!" Marlene sounded panicky.

"Marlene? How ya doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but Sarah is not!" This caught my attention.

"Is she hurt?" I asked worried.

"She's in a lot of pain right now. We're at the hospital." She said.

"Don't you tell me that she's..."

"She's having the baby Cloud! She wants you here!" Marlene said.

"Tell her that i'm on my way." I ended the call and hopped on my motorcycle.

"Where are you goin' spiky?" I heard Barret call after me.

I put on my goggles.

"I'm gonna take the role of fatherhood. What's it look like?" I answered.

A huge smile spread across Barret's face.

"I'll inform the crew, go get 'er spiky!"

With that being said I sped down the road with thoughts of Sarah and my newborn son.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for folks! I want to thank Keyx Valentine for her idea, thank you! Anyway, enjoy chapter 17!

_A couple hours after the phone call..._

Normal POV

"Come on Mrs. Strife, you have to push!" One of the nurses hollered.

"No! I can't do this!" You cried as the pain between your legs increased. You never realized how scared you were until now. Even with the doctor and nurses around you felt alone. You wanted Cloud there with you more then anything, but it seems like Cloud will be too late.

"Come on, if you don't deliver this baby it will die!" The nurse pleaded.

"He, not it." You corrected.

"This is no time for games! Don't you care for your baby's safety?" The nurse asked.

"Of course I do!" You yelled.

"Then start pushing!" The nursed yelled back.

You screamed as you made your first attempt to push.

Cloud's POV

I finally arrived at the hospital. I hope going over the speed limit at 200 mph was worth it. I rushed into the hospital and ran to the maternity section of the hospital. I entered the waiting room to find Marlene, Denzel, Ky, and Amber sitting in the chairs. A nurse was sitting with them.

"Don't worry, i'm sure she'll be alright." The nurse rubbed Amber's back in comfort.

Marlene was the first to spot me and hopped off her chair.

"Cloud, you're here!" Marlene squealed.

"Where is she?" I asked not wanting to waste any more time.

"Are you Mr. Strife?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Your wife is in labor right now; she's in room 207." The nurse pointed down the hall.

I muttered a thank you and dashed in the direction the nurse pointed to.

Normal POV

"I can see the head!" The nurse yelled as you breathed heavily.

"Take a deep breath and push." The doctor commanded.

You were about to push when the door flew open.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't be here; only family is allowed." One of the nurses said attempting to push out the stranger you couldn't see since the doctor is in the way.

"This is room 207 right? My wife is in there!" You heard a familiar male voice holler.

"Are you Mr. Strife?" The nurse asked.

"Please let me through." You finally recognized the voice belonging to Cloud.

"Push Mrs. Strife!" The nurse pleaded and you did with a scream.

You felt someone hold your hand and you looked to your right to see Cloud standing there holding your hand.

"Cloud." You breathed out.

"Long time no see, I kept my promise." He smiled.

"Yeah." You were happy that Cloud is here with you.

"Now, let's bring our baby boy into this world." Cloud said and you nodded in agreement.

With renewed strength, you pushed with all your might. Soon you heard the first cries of your child echoing throughout the room.

"It's a boy." You heard the doctor say, but you and Cloud already knew it was a boy. The doctor wrapped the child up in a blanket before handing him to you.

You gazed down at the crying bundle in your arms for the first time. You shed tears of joy as you held the crying infant.

"At last we meet little Zack." You whispered as the baby continued to cry.

Cloud's POV

"Cloud, look at him; he looks just like you." She held out Zack to me and I carefully supported his neck and held him in my arms.

I looked into the face of my newborn son for the first time. He was a beautiful baby boy. Words can't express what I was feeling. My heart swelled with pride as I looked down at my son. I looked at Sarah to find she was sleeping. All that hard work must have worn her out greatly.

"Mr. Strife?" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the nurse with her arms outstretched.

"I need to take your son and give him a check up. We just need to make sure he has no health problems." The nurse explained.

I understood and handed Zack over to the nurse. I didn't want to let him go. I felt like I had to protect him with everything I have. I had to toss the feeling aside for his sake.

Soon it was just me and Sarah. I sat on the chair next to Sarah's hospital bed and watched her sleep on. I pushed away some stray hairs from her beautiful face. Just knowing that she gave birth to my son makes me love her even more.

An hour slipped by and soon Zack was returned to my arms. I wanted Sarah to wake up seeing me holding Zack.

"_He's so cute; he'll look just like his daddy when he grows up." _I heard a familiar feminine voice echo in my head.

"Aeris?" I questioned the voice in my head.

"_They named the little tyke after me! How cool is that?" _I heard yet another familiar voice_._

"Zack?"

"_We wanted to give you our congrats." _Aeris said warmly.

"_Yeah, I still can't believe you're a father now." _Zack commented.

"Thanks for the encouragement Zack." I sarcastically said.

"_Don't pay attention to Zack; you'll be a good father. To little Zack the many more to come." _Aeris said calmly.

"Many more?" I questioned as I imagined tons of little kids running around the house.

"_She's just kidding, but Zack isn't the only child you will have. We thought we would give you the heads up." _Zack said.

"I already know that. Zack isn't the only child I want." I informed.

"_Well, good luck buddy. I know you and Sarah will pull through." _I imagined Zack doing a friendly salute as he said that.

"_We'll be watching." _I heard Aeris say in a friendly matter and soon the presence that once intruded my head was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Things are gonna get a little intense between our two lovers. I just started on chapter 19 so it might be posted sooner then you think. Hope you like this chapter! R&R

_Two days later..._

Normal POV

After two days of recovering you finally arrived home with a sleeping baby Zack in your arms. You were happy that the delivery went well without complications and that Zack is healthy. Since the war is over, everyone that was captured was returned to their homes so Edge was filled with people once again. You were glad to be back in Edge; the beach was okay but you missed home. Everyone in AVALANCHE was gonna come over to welcome the new addition to the family later on tonight. Your father was gonna show up as well.

"After three long months it's good to finally be back in our house." You said as you looked around the familiarities of home.

"Yes, it's good to be home." Cloud agreed with you.

"I'm gonna go settle Zack in his crib." You announced as you headed upstairs to Zack's room.

The room was just as you remembered it. The crib was in the corner of the room with the realistic clouds and sun painted on the wall.

You settled Zack down in the crib and placed a baby blue blanket over the sleeping infant. You tucked the blanket around him and kissed him lightly on this sleeping head.

"I love you." You whispered as you left, but not before turning on the baby monitor and taking the other with you of course.

You walked back down stairs to find Cloud sitting comfortably on the couch. He patted the empty spot next to him and you gladly accepted. You put the baby monitor on the coffee table next to you before settling yourself on the couch. Cloud wrapped his arm around your shoulder and you leaned in to his warmth. It was after all November.

"I never got to ask you how the battle went." You said referring to the deepground battle at the remains of Midgar.

"Well, if i'm still here that means we won. Vincent took care of the rest. Haven't seen Vincent since though." Cloud said.

"I'm sure that wherever he is, he's okay." You said as you snuggled closer to Cloud. He pulled you closer to him and rested his chin on your head.

"I missed this." Cloud whispered and you smiled.

"Three months is a long time huh?" You questioned and he quietly chuckled.

"Too long." He answered.

"You missed me that much?" You asked.

"You have no idea." He pulled away from you for a moment and lifted your chin up so you were staring into the eyes of the man you love so much. He leaned in till his lips touched yours for the first time in three months. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you slowly fell backwards till your back was laying against the couch. Cloud hovered over you and the kiss became a makeout session. He proceeded to kiss your neck and you ran your fingers through his soft spiky hair.

You just gave birth two days ago and here you are making out with Cloud. You two haven't slept together since you found out you were pregnant. Cloud was scared that he would hurt the baby so he refused.

You were thinking so much you didn't realize that while Cloud was kissing your neck that he was slowly unbuttoning your shirt. You were about to protest, but thankfully you heard crying from the baby monitor and Cloud discontinued his actions.

"I better get to Zack." You pushed Cloud off and ran up the stairs while buttoning your shirt back up to Zack's room.

There he was crying in his little crib with arms weakly outstretched.

"Oh Zack, you can't move your arms much can you?" You smiled and carefully picked him up from his crib and cradled him in your arms.

"Your muscles are developing, but you'll be able to strengthen them as you get older. You'll be strong just like your daddy." Little by little the cries of the infant calmed down.

"That's my boy, just calm down." This is your first time caring for Zack on your own. At the hospital the nurses took care of Zack while you were recovering. You were scared that you might do something wrong, but so far you seem to be handling this situation just fine.

Soon Zack was sleeping in your arms. You carefully put him back in his crib and placed the blanket over him. You shut the door behind you quietly and went back downstairs. Cloud is still sitting on the couch.

"He just wanted some attention." You smiled.

"I see..." Cloud seemed lost in thought.

"I should cook dinner for our arriving guests. They should be here soon." You said as you headed for the kitchen.

"Sarah?" You heard Cloud call your name.

"What is it? You turned around to face him.

He stood up and approached you. His forehead touched yours and he held both your hands in his.

"Things are gonna be different between us are they?" He said with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean?" You were confused.

Cloud kissed you which caught you by surprise. By reflex, you kissed him back. The kiss became more passionate as he backed you up till your back is against the wall. He pressed his body against yours; you could feel the "tent" in his pants. It finally dawned on you on what he meant.

"Cloud...I can't." You said as he attacked your neck with kisses.

"Yes you can." Cloud said between kisses.

"Cloud...please..." You begged as he continued.

"See...things are different between us." He pulled away and walked out the door with disappointment leaving you there to ponder on what just happened.

Cloud's POV

I wanted more of her. I can't deny it. It's been so long since I felt her hot sweaty body against mine. So long since I heard her moaning my name. So long since i've had so much desire for her. If I stayed with her instead of going to battle for three months maybe the craving i'm having for her won't be so bad. I know she just got out of the hospital and is still a little sore from giving birth to Zack, but

now she cares for Zack more then me.

I stopped realizing I walked all the way from Edge to Aeris' church. It's been so long since i've been here.

Wait, am I jealous of my own son? Am I jealous because he's taking all of Sarah's attention?

I feel ashamed just thinking about it. How can I think that way? He's my son for crying out loud! He needs to depend on someone else in order to survive.

I have to apologize to Sarah.

I have to ask her for forgiveness.

I'm so ashamed of myself. How could I face her now? I don't deserve her forgiveness.

The least I can do is apologize for my behavior.

Gathering up my courage, I turned around and headed back to Edge to face Sarah.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I said you didn't have to wait long and I meant it! Here's chapter 19! I'll start on chapter 20 right away! R&R

Normal POV

Everyone arrived shortly after Cloud left. Even Reno and Rude showed up to celebrate. They were even kind enough to pick up your father and being him here. Tifa bought a girl with her that introduced herself as Shelke; a former Tsviet. She looked like she was 10, but in reality she was really 19. Due to the experiments performed on her she wasn't able to grow like a normal human being.

"I was just about to start making dinner." You announced as everyone settled in.

"I can help you if you want." Tifa offered and you gladly accepted.

You were making spaghetti which you have been craving lately. Tifa was helping with the meatballs.

"Tifa, there's something I want to talk to you about." You said focusing on the boiling pot of water.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Tifa asked.

"It's about Cloud. He's been acting strange since we got home." You said catching Tifa's attention.

"What happened?" Tifa asked.

You explained what happened and when you were finished telling your tale Tifa had a shocked expression on her face.

"He did that?" Tifa asked shocked.

"Yeah, then he just left." You said.

"I can't believe that man! You just gave birth for crying out loud!" Tifa said angry.

"I know. I do have to admit that he left me wanting more. It's been so long you know?" You blushed not believing what you just confessed to Tifa. After all, Tifa still has feelings for Cloud and you just revealed a bit of yours and Cloud's sex life to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." You said.

"No, it's alright." She said sadly.

Nothing but silence filled the room until Tifa spoke.

"You know you're gonna have to do something about him before he loses it. Men can only wait so long before they go mad. Either you give him what he wants or he'll find someone else." Tifa said.

"Cloud would never cheat on me!" You were offended by Tifa's comment.

"Cloud may be different from other men, but he's still a man. You have to understand that." Tifa said as she finished with the meatballs and sauce.

"So, Cloud's desires are more important to him then his love for me?" You asked.

Tifa didn't respond.

"Damn, that was some good spaghetti Sarah." Reno said rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you, i'm glad you liked it." You said.

"So, where's the little tyke?" Cid asked.

"Indeed, I want to see my grandson." You heard your father say.

"Yeah, I want to see my nephew." Ky said.

"That's right." Amber agreed.

"He's upstairs in his crib sleeping. I guess we could go see him." You said.

You all proceeded upstairs to Zack's room. Zack was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"He's so cute!" Marlene squealed in delight.

"I can not see him." Red stated.

"Oh, sorry Red!" You chuckled. You carefully lifted the sleeping infant from his crib and kneeled in front of Red so he could see Zack.

"A fine baby boy. He'll grow up well." Red praised.

"Thank you Red." You were happy to hear it.

"He'll be a fine looking lad." Cait Sith said.

"Yes, I think so too." You agreed.

"Reminds me of Marlene when she was a baby." Barret said.

"Really daddy?" Marlene asked.

"That's right baby." Barret said.

"Oh, auntie Tifa is gonna spoil you rotten." Tifa said in a babyish voice.

"Oh, i'll spoil him." Your father said.

"Auntie Yuffie here is gonna teach him the ways of the ninja." Yuffie said.

"I'm gonna teach the little guy how to get with the ladies!" Reno said with a sexy smirk.

"Ok guys, we have plenty of time to see what his future holds." You chuckled.

You heard someone enter the room and you turned around to see Cloud standing there with a shameful look on his face.

"Hey Cloud, you're just in time. I just introduced everyone to Zack." You said.

"Oh, I see." Cloud said emotionlessly.

You placed Zack back into his crib and walked up to Cloud. You placed your hand on Cloud's forehead.

"Are you okay?" You don't feel warm or anything." You said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Cloud said.

"Are you sure?" you asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Well, it's getting late so I think i'll head back to Rufus. Oh, he wanted to give you his congrats." Reno said.

Everyone agreed with Reno as it is getting very late. One by one everyone left till it was just you and Cloud.

"I saved you some spaghetti if you want any." You said.

"No, i'm not hungry." Cloud responded.

"Cloud, you haven't eaten anything today. Please eat something." You didn't want Cloud to starve.

"Sarah, we need to talk." Cloud said.

"We're talking right now." You laughed, but Cloud wasn't laughing.

"Sarah, i'm sorry for earlier. I don't know what came over me." Cloud apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I was more focused on Zack." You said.

"No, you were simply being a mother. I was just being stupid and didn't realize that we have responsibility now." Cloud said.

"Thank you Cloud." You thanked.

"You know, I think I will have that spaghetti you made. You always make the best." Cloud smiled. As Cloud walked into the kitchen Tifa's words echoed in you mind.

"_Either you give him what he wants or he'll find someone else."_

**A/N: **Will Cloud cheat on Sarah? Will Sarah give Cloud what he wants before that happens? I'll leave that up to you readers! What do you think should happen?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Well, I made this poll on quizilla what they want to happen in chapter 20. After a couple days, the results told me what should happen. I'm giving what the fans want based on the results. Oh, Tifa is OOC in this chapter. I love Tifa, but in order to make the chapter work I had to mess up her character. Sorry if this chapter is short compared to the others. Enjoy chapter 20! R&R

_Couple weeks later..._

Cloud's POV

Since the deepground war is over people have returned to their normal routines. I'm no exception, the Strife Delivery Service is back in business and someone has to run it. Those packages aren't gonna deliver themselves. I don't want to leave Sarah and Zack alone, but someone has to put food on the table.

"Cloud, I made this for you." Sarah handed me what I could guess would be my lunch.

"Sarah, you didn't have to go through the trouble of making this for me. I can just get something on the way home." I said.

"No, I want my man to eat a healthy lunch. I don't want you working on an empty stomach." She protested.

"Alright alright, i'll take your lunch." I sighed.

"You know, never mind. I guess I should have asked first if you wanted me to make lunch. You don't have to eat it." She said.

Lately Sarah has been acting weird. Ever since that little fight we had she's been nicer to me. Like she's trying to please me and let me have my way. She's always keeping an eye on me and whenever I want to go out she asks me where i'm going. I don't understand her behavior. I want to ask her, but i'm afraid she'll get offended by it.

"No, i'll take it since you went through all the trouble." I said.

"If you say so." She said.

"You know I still have time until I leave. How about you go fetch Zack while I heat up some warm milk? Zack should be hungry by now." I suggested.

"Yeah, he should be awake by now. I'll go get him." She walked up the stairs leaving me to heat up some milk.

I poured some cold milk into the baby bottle and put it in the microwave.

"Hello, anyone home?" I heard a feminine voice say.

I turned around to find Tifa standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Tifa, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised by her visit.

"Sorry, the door was unlocked so I let myself in. Is Sarah around?" She asked.

"No, she's upstairs with Zack." I answered.

"Oh, good. I wanted to talk to you alone." She said.

"Oh, what about?" I asked curious to what she had to say.

"Well, I know that things haven't been good between you and Sarah lately." She stated.

"I'm guessing she told you what happened a couple weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know that i'm here if you need me." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Tifa." I thanked her.

"I don't think you understand my words Cloud." She said.

"What do you mean Tifa?" I am confused at this point.

"Cloud, when Sarah isn't giving you what you want I will. You can always depend on me." Her face is getting closer to mine and I take a step back.

"Tifa, are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of odd." I said as she continued to close in on me.

"I'm fine Cloud, but are you? You've been acting strange. Perhaps because you're lonely and need some company?" She asked in a strange tone i've never heard her use before. It almost sounded...seductive.

"Tifa, you're the one that's acting strange." I said.

"Come on Cloud! Don't you think it's about time you realize that Sarah isn't gonna give you the attention you want anymore? Don't you think it's time you be a man for once and get what you deserve?You deserve a woman who will give you what you want! Can't you see that's what i'm trying to do?" I couldn't believe what I am hearing. Is Tifa asking me to cheat on Sarah?

"I can't believe what i'm hearing from you Tifa! I love Sarah! I would never cheat on her!" I yelled.

"I know what you want Cloud and Sarah can't give it to you, so let me." Before I could comprehend her words her lips were on mine. My eyes widened in surprise as her lips moved lustfully against mine. I'm so stunned that I can't move or do anything. Her arms snake around my neck and she pressed her body against mine. I just stood there with my arms dangling by my side. Suddenly I heard a loud shattering noise to my left and Tifa pulled away quickly.

There Sarah stood with a shocked expression on her face. On the floor in front of her is what I believed to be a the shattering remains of a glass baby bottle. Tears began streaming down her beautiful face as she slowly stepped away from me and Tifa.

"Sarah I...this isn't what it looks like." My voice is shaky.

"No..." She shook her head in disbelief.

Before I could speak another word she dashed up the stairs leaving me with Tifa. I turned to Tifa with so much anger and disgust.

"I want you to leave and never come back." I hissed with venom in my voice.

"Cloud...I..." Tifa took a step towards and I took a step back.

"Out now!" I pointed to the door.

Tifa sadly left without a word and I left the house shortly after with nothing more then a broken heart.

**A/N: **I bet you want to know what happens in the next chapter huh? Never fear my fellow fans cause i'm writing chapter 21 right now! You won't have to wait very long. Who knows, it might even get posted today!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **It took longer than I thought to write this due to work and writer's block. Chapter 22 is in the works right now! This chapter is longer then the others, so enjoy! R&R

Normal POV

Your mind played the events you witnessed moments ago over and over like a movie. Tifa's lips on Cloud's, her body against his, her arms around his neck, and the look on her face was saying that she was enjoying every second of it. The image made you sick to your stomach. There is only one thing you can do now.

Leave.

You were packing your clothes and Zack's too of course. You packed the baby supplies that you would need. You didn't want to carry much you stuffed it all into a backpack. You put on the backpack and went into Zack's room. You approached the the crib and picked up Zack carefully.

"I'm sorry baby, but we're gonna have to leave for awhile." You kissed the infant's bald head.

Carrying Zack in your arms, you went downstairs to find Cloud and Tifa gone.

"Must be having some fun." You said disgustingly.

You placed Zack on the couch with no fear that he would fall since he can't move much anyway. You wrote a note to Cloud before your departure. Getting that done you placed the note on the kitchen table and went back to the couch. You picked up Zack and opened the front door. You looked around the house one last time before slowly closing it behind you.

You didn't know where you were going, but you knew one thing for sure.

You wanted to stay away from Cloud.

Cloud's POV

Taking a walk around the city made me feel a little better. I dreaded going home, knowing that Sarah had the wrong idea what happened between me and Tifa.

I still can't believe what Tifa did. I know she still likes me, but I thought she finally gave up during the geostigma crisis. I guess I was wrong.

I shouldn't have yelled at Tifa the way I did. I wasn't thinking straight at the time, but then again Tifa did kind of deserve it. She kissed me!

I have more then one person to apologize to and I know that. Question is will Sarah hear me out?

I stood in front of the door to my house. Beyond that door is a very angry and depressed Sarah. Turning the knob I let myself in. Something wasn't right when enter the house.

It was too quiet.

"Sarah?" I hollered.

No response.

I walked up the stairs into our bedroom and I was shocked at what I saw.

The drawers were open and clothes were scattered all over the floor. I panicked I ran into Zack's room.

He room was in the same state; drawers open and clothes everywhere.

"No..." I checked every room in the house, but could not find a trace of Sarah or Zack.

Distressed, I sat on the couch and buried my head into my hands.

Sarah left with Zack.

"This is all my fault. I hurt the most important person to me." The depression worsened as it dawned on me that Sarah left with Zack.

I decided to drink my troubles away as I went in the kitchen. Something caught my eye on the kitchen table. It looked like a piece of paper. I picked it up to realize it is a note from Sarah.

_Cloud,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you want. I guess that makes me a horrible wife huh? Seeing that you're not home I left this note. I'm sure you just got home after fucking Tifa and the thought sickens me. I'm not coming home for a few days so do whatever you want. - Sarah_

My heart stops beating after reading the note. Sarah truly believed I cheated on her. I have to find her and set things right, but where could she be?

Normal POV

You decided that you were gonna go back to your hometown Rocket Town. Cid lives there with his wife Shera. Your father and kids should welcome you with open arms.

After hitching a ride with a traveling couple you found yourself in front of your hometown. You walked through the familiar streets of home till you were knocking the door to your old house. Your father opened the door to find you standing there with Zack in your arms.

"Hi dad, can I stay here for awhile?" You asked quietly.

"Sure sweetheart, stay as long as you want." He opened the door wider so you could get in.

Later on after you settled in you explained your situation to your father.

"I don't know Cloud that well, but from spending time with him at the Golden Saucer I can tell he loves you more then anything on this planet. You never got to hear his side of the story." Your father said.

"You have a point, but how can I face him?" You asked.

"You can always call him ya know." Your father left you to ponder his words.

"I can give it a try." You picked up the phone from its receiver and began to dial Cloud's number.

You hand is shaking as you pushed down each number. Before you could finish dialing you hung up the phone.

"I can't do it; i'm afraid." You cradled Zack in your arms. You looked down at your sleeping child; a child that you and Cloud created together.

"I have to call Cloud; for Zack's sake if not mine." With new confidence you picked up the phone and dialed Cloud's number.

Cloud's POV

I could do nothing but sulk. Sulk at the fact that I may lose Sarah and Zack forever. As I am thinking this my cellphone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out, flipped it open and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Cloud, we need to talk." It's Sarah's voice on the other end! So many thoughts went through my head at that moment. Is Sarah safe? How is Zack? Where are they?

"Cloud, I don't want Zack to suffer because of an affair. He deserves to have a father in his life. You understand how it feels to grow up without a father; please don't let Zack suffer." I heard her say.

"Sarah, do you really think I had an affair with Tifa?" I asked.

"I don't know what to believe." She said quietly.

"Believe me when I say this; I didn't cheat on you. Tifa was flirting with me and tried to get me to cheat on you. When I refused she kissed me; I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. Then you walked in and got the wrong idea." I explained.

"So, Tifa made a move on you?" She asked.

"Yes, please come home Sarah." I begged.

"I don't know if I can believe you Cloud. The image of you and Tifa is forever burned in my memory." She sounded like she is near tears.

"I guess I don't deserve you or Zack. I've sinned way too much to deserve happiness." I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"Cloud..." I heard her say.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Just the thought of never seeing Sarah or Zack again is torture.

"Goodbye? Cloud, you can't be serious!" I heard her say.

"Well, you can have the house if you want; i'll just live back in the church." I said.

"Cloud! Are you asking for a divorce?" The thought of a divorce never crossed my mind.

"I thought you wanted a divorce?" I questioned.

"No, I just want the truth about you and Tifa." She said.

"I told you the truth!" I snapped.

"Look, this argument is getting us nowhere. I'll come home with Zack, but there are conditions." She said stated.

"What are they?" I asked.

"We can go over them when I get home. Goodbye Cloud." With that she hung up the phone.

Thanks to Cid and Shera, Sarah and Zack were able to come home in a matter of hours. She at the kitchen table drinking some coffee while I sat there waiting to hear her conditions.

"Okay, I made a list for you to look at." She handed me a piece of paper. I read the sheet in my hand.

_Conditions:_

_We sleep in different rooms_

_No touching me_

_No sex_

My heart broke in so many pieces from reading her conditions.

"So, we have a deal? I'm doing this for Zack's sake." She held her hand out.

"I can't do this." I said not looking at her.

"And why not?" She asked.

"I can't, you asking too much of me." I said

"Oh, is that so? Go to Tifa for all your pleasurable needs." She hissed.

"No!" I shot up from my chair.

"What?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"When are you gonna realize that I didn't cheat on you?" I asked.

"The only person that can clear that up is Tifa." She said with no emotion.

"So, Tifa has to confess that it was her doing?" I asked.

"That's correct." She answered.

A plan formed in my mind. Only Tifa can convince Sarah that I didn't cheat on her. So, that means only one thing.

I must go see Tifa.

**A/N: **Like I said; chapter 22 is in the works, but I want to know if I should put in a lemon for chapter 23. Should I?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Wow, I got this chapter done quick! Chapter 23 is coming soon my fellow fans! Please review!

_Two weeks later..._

Normal POV

Cloud agreed to your terms and ever since then you've been sleeping in different rooms. He hasn't touched you once either. In fact, he barely talks to you. He ignores you most of the time, but he tends to Zack when needed.

It is beginning to torture you; not being able to be near Cloud, but until Tifa confirmed his story you weren't gonna let him touch you. Oh god, his touch; how you miss it. Sleeping has been troubling for you too. No matter how many blankets you have, the bed always felt cold and empty. You miss Cloud's warmth as he held you close to him; chasing away the bitter cold.

You were drinking your morning coffee after another sleepless night. Cloud is reading the morning paper, not noticing you.

You want things to return to normal. He is back to the emotionless, pitiful man he used to be when you first met him. You wanted the Cloud that would hold you through the cold winter nights, the Cloud that would kiss you ever so softly, the Cloud that loved you more than anything on this planet.

Maybe you should just believe him and move on with your lives.

But if you forgave Cloud without hearing what Tifa has to say then he'll believe that he can get away with anything.

You heard Cloud fold up the newspaper and set it on the table. He got out of his chair and preceeded to walk to the front door in the living room.

"Where are you going?" You asked.

"Out." He said in that emotionless tone. He didn't even look at you as he shut the door leaving you and Zack alone.

Cloud's POV

It's time to settle things between me and Tifa. For the past two weeks I had to go through the brutal torture of Sarah's conditions. Little by little I can feel my sanity slip away. Soon, there will be nothing left.

After a long walk, I found myself standing in front the last place I wanted to be at: 7th Heaven. I wanted to be anywhere else but here, but if I want Sarah back I have to do this.

I push the door open; the bell ringing to let Tifa know a customer has arrived or leaving. There is not many people today; after all it's Monday.

I walked up to the barstool and sat on it. Tifa's fixing a drink for a customer. As she's giving the drink to the customer, she noticed me.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Tifa looked stunned.

"You should know why i'm here." I said in a monotone voice.

"Cloud, you're back to the old you." Tifa stated switching the subject.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked not knowing what she meant.

"I mean you're back to the man that pities himself and doesn't care if he lives or dies. You used to be that way until you met Sarah." She answered.

"Speaking of Sarah, you're gonna call her." I ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do Cloud." She said childishly.

"Tifa, because of your stupidity Sarah won't even let me touch her let alone sleep in the same bed." My voice raised a little.

"Well, that's not my problem." Tifa said.

"You enjoy making my life a living hell? Do you love me that much that you'll tear my family apart? If you truly feel sorry for what you've done, you will call her and tell her what happened!" I slammed my fist on the counter causing a few customers to see what the commotion is about.

"I will call if you can answer one question." Tifa said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What does she have that I don't have?" Tifa asked in a almost pleading voice.

I never thought about it. What does Sarah have that Tifa doesn't have? They both have good personalities and good looks. I pondered at the question for awhile until I finally found my answer. I looked at Tifa who is awaiting my answer.

"You are both strong, young women that have a bad past. You lost your hometown and family because of Sephiroth while Sarah had to suffer the hardship of raising two young kids, go to college, and have 3 jobs to put food on the table. She also had to deal with her drunk father who would beat her and call her horrible names. Then she was being targeted by Kadaj and his gang, learned that she had these weird powers, got infected with geostigma, and so on. How can she still stand on her own two feet after all of that? A normal person would've given up on life, but not her. The fact that she didn't give up and still kept going is what she has that you don't. Sure, you suffered through your losses, but did you really move on?" I stared right into her eyes. I know that she wanted to cry, but she held back her tears.

"And one more thing; she doesn't hold back her tears. She lets them fall so she can make herself a stronger person." I concluded my explanation.

"Alright, i'll call her and tell her the truth." She finally gave in and went into the kitchen. I know Tifa will do the right thing and tell Sarah the truth of what happened. I just hope that Sarah will listen.

Normal POV

You changed Zack's diaper and put him to sleep. Cloud still hasn't returned from his outing, but you didn't want to think about it. You heard the telaphone ring in Cloud's office and went to answer it.

"Hello, Strife Delivery Service; you name it, we deliver it. How can I help you?" You asked cheerfully thinking it's a customer.

"Sarah, it's Tifa." You froze in your spot.

"Tifa, what do you want? Cloud's not here right now so you'll have to call back later." you assumed she wanted to talk to Cloud.

"I want to talk to you actually." She said.

"What about?" You asked wanting to hang up the phone more then anything.

"About Cloud." She answered.

"Well, what is it?" You didn't want to talk to Tifa.

"Cloud never cheated on you. When you told me about Cloud's desire for you and that you didn't want him, I took it as an opportunity to get closer to him. Cloud refused and in desperation I kissed him. He never kissed me back and wouldn't even hold me. You saw that for yourself. Cloud wants you and only you. I see that now, I wish I could have noticed sooner. I'm selfish and held on to the dream that Cloud and I would be together for so long that I couldn't see it ending any other way. You won the war Sarah, and you won his heart, but now it's breaking and only you can fix it. If you truly love Cloud, please take him back. He did no wrong. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but i'll ask anyway. Can you ever forgive me?" Tifa sounded like she is on the verge of tears.

"Tifa, if what you say is true then you're not the only one who needs forgiveness." You said realizing that you needed Cloud's forgiveness for blaming him for something he didn't do.

"So, can you forgive me?" She asked again.

"I will forgive you. But next time ask for permission before kissing my man." You said and you could hear Tifa laughing at the other end of the line.

"Okay, that I can do." She laughed and you smiled.

"Okay, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." You said.

"Okay, good luck with Cloud." With that the conversation is over.

**A/N: **Chapter 23 might contain a lemon, just warnin' ya ahead of time. Review for the sake of this story!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **This is a lemon chapter so you know! I think this is the best lemon i've written so far! I hope you like it! R&R please!

Normal POV

You waited for Cloud to return home after the conversation with Tifa. The hours flew by till it is dinner time; still no Cloud in sight.

"Where is he?" You asked yourself.

You then heard the front door open and heard the familiar sound of Cloud's boots.

"Cloud, is that you?" You entered the living room to see it is indeed Cloud.

"Yeah." He answered as he took off his boots.

You walked towards him until you were standing right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hit me." You suddenly said causing Cloud to take a step back.

"What did you say?" Cloud asked not believing his ears.

"I said hit me." You repeated.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I deserve it." You simply answered.

"What for?" He asked.

"For being a bitch that deserves to suffer in the deepest pits of hell." You answered.

"What did you do so wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I didn't believe you." You bowed your head in shame.

"I see that Tifa called you?" He asked.

"You made her call me didn't you?" You said pissed.

"Yes, I wanted you to know the truth." He said.

"Well, I now know. So, what's my punishment?" You were ashamed with yourself for not believing Cloud. You didn't care what Cloud did, as long as he forgives you in the end.

"You want to be punished? I wish I could, but then I would be no different from other men." He scratched the back of his head.

"I want to be punished for my stupidity." You said.

"You're not stupid Sarah, we all make mistakes." His hand rose up about to touch your face, but then he pulled away.

"Cloud?" You looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I can't touch you." He stated looking down at the floor. You understood now what Tifa meant. Cloud's falling apart and only you can put him back together. Without thinking you placed your hands on his chest. He looked down at you surprised.

"Do whatever you want with me, just please let me be with you." You pleaded.

Cloud's POV

She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but her eyes said it all. She silently nodded and I quietly lead her upstairs to our bedroom. I haven't slept in this bed for two weeks as I had slept in a different room. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand; Zack will be asleep for a couple hours.

Sarah sat on the bed waiting for me. The desire burning brightly in her eyes.

Normal POV

Cloud sat on the bed next to you and you fell onto the pillows. He crawled over to you and began kissing you with his soft lips. He wasn't demanding, but taking his time like this will never happen again.

"Cloud." You mumbled in between kisses.

"Sarah, please don't stop me." He pleaded in your ear.

"I can't even if I wanted to." You said; he looked at you with questioning eyes.

"I want to fix your broken heart, Cloud. I want to put it together one piece at a time." You ran your fingers through his spiky locks; his eyes rolled back a little enjoying the touch.

"But, my heart can't be whole. There's a missing piece." You heard him reply as he slowly unbuttoned your shirt revealing your white bra.

"A missing piece?" You asked confused.

"Yes, you are that missing piece of the puzzle; the missing piece of my heart. Only you can make my heart whole." He began kissing the soft skin of your neck making you arch your back slightly.

"Cloud..." You whispered as he finally got your shirt off. Now he's working on your bra, unclasping it he threw it into the pile of clothes. His hands began to wander; massaging the sides of your waist making you hum in the kiss he's giving you. Your hand reaches up for the zipper of his vest and you pull it down slowly revealing his well developed chest and tone abs. You had to remove the shoulder armor before you were able to get his vest off completely.

The only garments of clothes you two had on were your pants and underwear.

Cloud's POV

I wanted to savor this night. I wanted to remember this moment forever. We've made love before; many times in fact, but this time it's different. My eyes wander over her half naked form. She's the most beautiful creature i've ever laid eyes on.

I brush my hand over her stomach to the rim of her pants; I begin to unbutton them.

I want to become whole with her tonight, I want to be one with her. I want to feel her skin against mine and I want to lose myself in those violet eyes.

I slowly pulled down her pants down her legs. I threw the jeans into the growing pile of clothes.

She slowly sits up as I am sitting on my knees. She defines every muscle on my chest with the palms of her hands. She brushed the tips of her fingers against my stomach to began to unbuckle my belt. Soon my pants were also thrown into the pile.

We were in nothing but our underwear now.

She laid back down on the pillows and I pressed my body against hers while kissing her sweet lips. The skin on skin contact set me aflame and I wanted more of her with each passing second.

I started kissing her neck again going down slowly to her breasts; giving each one a kiss. I continued going down kissing her stomach in the sweetest way I can. I kissed all the way back up till a captured her lips once more.

"Sarah..." I pulled away a cupped her cheek with my palm. We stared in each other's eyes; mako-blue gazing into deep purple.

"Yes?" We continued staring at each other.

"I love you." I grazed her nose with mine.

Tears began silently falling down her cheeks. I kissed her tears away even though I knew they were tears of joy.

Normal POV

You wanted him; you wanted him now. The moment Cloud pressed his body against yours you felt like your whole body is on fire.

He started working on getting your panties off. Soon the only pair of clothing left is Cloud's boxers. You pulled them down revealing his erect cock and tossed the boxers into the pile of discarded clothes.

You were both naked now.

The heat between you two is growing stronger as the kisses became more passionate. You were both rolling on the bed kissing till Cloud is finally towering over you. You could feel his manhood rubbing against your thighs.

_'The calm before the storm.'_ You thought as you were both lost into each other's eyes. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you. He nuzzled your neck and he slowly slid himself inside you. You arched your back moaning his name.

Cloud's POV

For the first time in ten months I am inside her. My name quietly escapes her lips as I slowly pump in and out of her sweet body. I hook my arms around her waist and her arms hook around my neck. Her breathing begins to increase as I pump in a little faster.

I wanted to go slow, I wanted to torture her sweetly, and I wanted her to beg for more.

"Cloud, please don't stop. Please don't ever stop." She whimpered as I gave her a little more of a boost.

"I wish we could be like this forever." I whispered in her ear as she whimpered for more.

"Please, more Cloud." She's begging now.

I started going in harder now; her nails dig into my back, but I didn't care.

I wanted to give her everything; every piece of me. I wanted to give her all my love and I wanted to express it all in one night.

That night is tonight.

Normal POV

Your mind was fogged the moment Cloud entered you. The way he's making love to you though is different from the the other times you made love with him.

He is gentle, loving, and the slow pace of his cock is driving you to insanity.

"Please, more Cloud." You begged and he granted your request. He manhood started pumping inside you harder and faster and you moaned his name in satisfaction.

Cloud's pace continued to quicken. You wrap your legs around his waist; pulling his cock further inside you.

"Oh..." You arched your back as he thrust his cock harder inside you.

You bit your bottom lip as the pleasure is building up.

No, you didn't want to reach your climax yet. If you did, your lovemaking with Cloud would be over.

You don't want it to end.

This is the first time in ten months he's been inside you. It's been so long that you forgot what it felt like.

If it is possible, you wanted to go on for days just making love with Cloud nonstop.

You never want to stop.

Cloud hit you deep with his cock and you and you threw you head back, screaming in pleasure.

"Sarah, see how perfectly we fit together? Do you see that we're always meant to be?" Cloud continued making sweet torturous love to you.

"Y-y-yes." You whimper as you were reaching your climax.

Cloud pistoned in and out of you to the best of his ability. He's going his hardest and fastest and you could hold back your scream of ecstasy as you tightened around his cock. He thrust his cock inside you a couple more times before reaching his own climax and spilled his seed inside you.

You were both breathing heavily and sweat rolled down your bodies.

"I love you." Cloud panted still out of breath.

"I love you too, Cloud." You replied as tears flowed down your face.

_'It's over...it's all over.'_

Or so you thought; because the night is far from over.

It's only the beginning.

**A/N:** Should there be a lemon in chapter 24 as well? Let me know! I also want to know what you thought of this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Ah, more lemon goodness! XD Just one more chapter and this story is done people! Don't worry, there will be a trilogy! Haven't thought of a title yet, but i'm sure I will. Enjoy! R&R

Cloud's POV

Sarah rested her head on my chest; our fingers are laced together and my free hand is caressing her upper arm. We lay in lay on the bed in silence; it's not an awkward silence though.

"Cloud?" I heard her call my name.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" I asked.

"I just feel like I need to say it." She explained.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"But..."

"Sarah, look at me." I said and she tilted her head up to look me right in the eyes.

"I was being selfish while you were thinking about caring for our son. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." I said and I meant it.

"But..."

"You can't satisfy everyone. There's only one you." I kissed her forehead again.

"I guess you're right." I heard her sigh.

"So, please don't worry about it anymore. I'll try to control myself from now on." I knew it would be hard to control my desire for her, but i'm gonna try.

"Well, I guess then you'll need your fill tonight." I heard her say.

"Huh?" I didn't understand. We just made love. Is she suggesting that we go for another round? Well, I guess i'll have to find out.

Normal POV

You sat up and looked into his eyes. His blue orbs held the emotions of love, confusion, and curiosity rolled into one.

You smiled and went under the covers looking for your target. You found it slowly beginning to harden. You breathed on the tip of his manhood causing it to become more erect. You heard Cloud's breath hitch as you breathed your warm breath on his swelling member. You licked the tip and you heard Cloud moan a little. You then placed his manhood inside your month and began sucking. You wanted to pleasure him more then anything. You wanted him to want you so bad that he would take you again and again till dawn. You teased him by slowly sucking, bobbing your head slowly.

"Sarah..." Cloud moaned.

You bobbed your head faster causing Cloud's hips to rock with your speed. You swirled your tongue on the tip of his manhood You could feel him swell in your month before releasing his seed down your throat. You swallowed it all and licked his manhood slowly before popping your head out of the covers.

"I told ya. You're gonna get your fill tonight." You smiled.

"It's not me that needs to be filled." Cloud smirked.

"Oh really? You haven't had me in ten months and you're telling me that i'm the one that needs you?" You asked and Cloud nodded.

"Yes, you deserve it after all the pain you went through just to deliver our son into the world." He said.

"Yes, it was very painful." You agreed remembering the pain you felt when you pushed Zack out into the world.

You straddled Cloud and you felt his member rubbing in between your legs. You moaned quietly wanting him inside you once again.

Cloud's POV

She moaned quietly as I teased her a bit by rubbing my cock against her entrance. I wanted her so bad right now. I know that men love a good blow job, but I prefer to be inside her. It's not the feeling it gives me that makes me want her, but that she's with me and letting me give her the pleasure she deserves.

The fact is that I feel like I belong inside her.

I want to be inside her.

I slowly pull her down on me, making her gasp in pleasure.

She wanted this too.

She starts rocking her hips on me and she begins to ride me. I buck my hips up sending my cock deeper inside her. She moans loudly as I continue this process. I massage the sides of her stomach as she comes down on me making me moan in pleasure. Her skin feel incredible beneath my fingers; so soft and smooth.

"Cloud, please...let's just never stop." She begged as she came down on me again.

I chuckled as I thrust my cock inside her.

"I'll keep going till I reach my limits." I am serious on what I said. If she didn't want me to stop, I won't till all my energy is spent.

Soon we both reached our climaxes and she's laying on my chest breathing as heavily as I am.

As soon as I caught my breath I flipped her so I am on top.

"Cloud?" She looked at me questionably.

"I promised not to stop and I keep my promises." With that I thrust my cock deep inside her making her back arch.

I love the feeling of being inside her. Knowing that i've been the only man inside her I feel that I own every part of her.

She moans and grinds her hips against mine, making me moan in pleasure.

"Cloud, please Cloud...tell me why did I deny you?" She breathed out as I continued making love to her.

"Because you were concerned for Zack. That's far more important then my desires." I said.

"But..."

"Sarah, do we have to go over this again and again? I told you the only one at fault here is me. Let's just drop it already." I was getting tired of her putting the blame on herself.

"Okay, you win." She sighed.

I begin kissing her neck while pumping my cock deep inside her. Her back arches more; her body rubbing against mine. The skin on skin contact drives me to insanity and my speed picks up more causing her to gasp in pleasure. She tilts her head back exposing more skin for my lips to taste.

"Mmmm Cloud..." She moans and holds my head closer to her neck. Her fingers run through my hair and I sigh at the feeling.

I feel her tensing; she's nearly there. I thrust my cock so deep that I hit her sensitive spot making her scream for more. I pounded even harder and faster and soon she's screaming my name.

I felt her tighten around me and she screamed at her climax. I reached my climax not long later filling her with my seed.

I reached my limits.

I couldn't go on anymore.

I am tired and out of breath and she notices my tired eyes. Just at that moment I heard the sound of a baby crying coming from the room two doors down.

"Oh no...Zack." Sarah breathed out still trying to catch her breath.

I pull my manhood out of her and got out of bed. I grabbed my boxers from the floor and slipped them on. Sarah too got out of bed and grabbed her silky robe.

I entered Zack's room and there he is in his crib crying. I gently picked him and held him in my arms; rocking him back and forth.

"Shhhh, it's okay Zack. Daddy's here now. Shhhhh" I cooed trying to calm the crying infant down.

Sarah entered the room not long later. She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes and I quietly handed Zack over to her. She took him carefully in her arms and bounced him a little up and down in her arms to calm him down.

I sat on the rocking chair in the room and beckoned Sarah to come over. She did so I patted my lap signaling to sit on my. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist while she held onto Zack. I pushed on my foot and the chair started to rock back and forth.

"It's okay little Zack. Shhhhhh it's okay, calm down sweetie." She whispered quietly.

Soon the child falls back to sleep into his mother's arms, but I continue to rock the chair anyway. Sarah leans back so she's laying on my chest while we're both looking down at the sleeping Zack.

We're a family now. Moments like these remind me that I have a family now. I'm holding the two most important people in my life and I will never let go. Never.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! I had surgery and was put out, but now i'm back and kicking! This is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy it! There will be a trilogy for sure, but I don't have a name for it yet. I recommend you favorite me so you'll be informed when it comes out! Enjoy the final chapter of "The Missing Piece"!

_Four years later..._

Normal POV

"Happy birthday Zack!" Everyone cheered as a newly 4 year old Zack blew out his candles. You sat on the couch with the new addition to the family sleeping in your arms. Yuffie came and sat next to you looking down at the sleeping babe.

"Cloud just couldn't wait a few months could he?" Yuffie asked cheerfully.

"Nope, we were gonna wait till Zack turned 4, but you see how that turned out." You smiled as you saw Cloud coming out with two pieces of cake in hand.

"How's Lily?" Cloud asked as he approached you.

"What does it look like spiky? She's sleeping." Yuffie answered for you.

Cloud gave the hyper ninja a playful glare and she laughed.

"I know, i'll leave you two alone." Yuffie got up and went to the kitchen to get a piece of cake.

You shook your head as Cloud took his seat next to you.

"No matter how old that girl gets she's as hyper as ever." You said.

"Well, she has Vincent to calm her down." Cloud took a bite of his cake.

Recently you found out that Vincent and Yuffie were together. It's funny how they're complete opposites. But then again it's good for them. Vincent can calm Yuffie down and Yuffie can bring out the brighter side of Vincent. So they're a good match in that sense.

"That is true." You said.

"She's gonna grow up as pretty as you." Cloud said suddenly referring to the sleeping infant in your arms.

"Well, Zack looks like you." You laughed.

Zack is much like his father. He has the spiky black hair and his blue eyes with the hint of mako. Yet, he had your personality.

"Yeah, he does look like me, besides the black hair." Cloud agreed.

"Well, he inherited that from me." You said proudly and Cloud stroked your hair.

"Yeah, he did." He smiled.

Your attention is turned to the the waking babe as she gave a cute little yawn.

"Hello little Lily." Cloud stroked the baby's head gently.

The little babe did a cute sneeze causing you and Cloud to laugh.

Zack entered the room and tugged at Cloud's sleeve.

"Daddy! Mommy! It's time for my presents!" The boy beamed.

"Alright alright kiddo." Cloud messed up his son's hair a bit.

Zack's smile widened and he skipped back into the kitchen.

"Well, shall we go watch our son open his presents?' Cloud asked.

"Well, of course Cloud." You smiled at rose up from the couch carrying Lily with you. Cloud put his arm around your shoulder and the two of you headed for the kitchen where a excited Zack waited.

Cloud's POV

Soon the party came to an end and one by one the guests left the household. It is good to see all my friends and Sarah's family again.

I plopped on the couch exhausted from today's events. Lily is already in her crib sleeping, but Zack is still up playing with his new toys up in his room. Sarah is in the kitchen washing all the dishes that were used today.

Now that things have quieted down I can finally have some time to think.

Zack turned 4 today. It amazes me how time can fly by so fast. Now not only do I have a 4 year old son, but now I have a newly born daughter that Sarah named Lily. The name suits her well I think. She looks so cute and innocent and makes the cutest faces despite being only a couple months old. Her full name is Lily Aerith Strife; named after Aeris of course. We just used Aeris' full name so it would sound better.

I'm not the only one in AVALANCHE that has kids though. Cid and Shera have a 3 year old son named Shawn. Well, I know that Barret has Marlene and Tifa has Denzel. I guess they count.

I heard the sink being turned off from the kitchen so i'm guessing that Sarah is done with the dishes. She enters the room with the look that she'll collapse from exhaustion any moment. I won't blame her, she works hard. She made all the food this morning; including the cake. She had to get everything ready for the party and take care of Zack and Lily.

"Come here." I beckoned her over and she sat next to me laying resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulder and played with the strands of her long raven hair.

"Tired?" I asked and she yawned in response causing me to chuckle.

"That answered my question." I chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, you've been on your feet all day. I'm not surprised." I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I think it's time for you to get to bed." I chuckled kissing her forehead again.

"Okay." She mumbled due to being tired.

I lead her up the stairs, but before she went to our bedroom she went into Zack's room. Zack is still up playing on the floor with his toys.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Zack it's way pass your bedtime." She said.

"But mommy, just for a few more minutes?" Zack begged.

"Zack." Sarah warned him and Zack got the message that he isn't gonna get his way.

"Okay." He climbed up into his bed pulling the covers over himself. Sarah went over and tucked the blankets around him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Zack." She whispered.

I walked and stood next to her looking down at my sleeping boy. I ruffled up his hair a little.

"Happy birthday kiddo." I said.

We both went out the door, but not before looking back at the sleeping 4 year old and switching off the light.

We then went in to Lily's room to see if she is okay and she is still sleeping soundly.

After checking on the kids we went into our bedroom to get ready for bed. Sarah is already in her pj's and I stripped myself down to my boxers. I climbed into bed next to her and switched the lamp next to me off. Sarah did the same with hers.

"Let's sleep, it's been a long day." I sighed.

"Yeah, it has indeed." She yawned and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Sarah." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Cloud." I replied back.

As I began to fall into the land of dreams I thought about how lucky I am. I have a wife and two beautiful children. I always felt there was a missing piece to my life. Sarah, Zack, and Lily fill that empty space in my heart. I love them all so much and can't imagine life without them. With all this in my thoughts, I finally fell into the land of dreams with the woman I love right in my arms.

THE END


End file.
